


All I Ever Wanted

by gabby227



Series: Presidential Stiles and First Husband Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Artist Derek Hale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because that deserves it's own warning, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Husband Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Former President Sheriff Stilinski, Former vice president Talia Hale, Foster Care, Full Shift Werewolves, Kid Fic, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, President Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vice President Laura Hale, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Based on a request on tumblr:In the midst of all of the Election 2016 craziness, I have discovered that I need President & First Husband Sterek.  Either could have either position, but I’m really desperate for the ‘First Husband’ to be more interested in continuing their current career than getting involved in anything political.  They show up for the really important stuff, but they don’t put much stock in the whole the ‘President’s spouse must do a political song and dance for the masses’.Or, rather, the first of several stories surrounding presidential!Stiles and first husband!Derek.





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virago77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/gifts).



> This is all PriPri's fault. All of it. Back with the presidential election of 2016, she posted [this](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/152843748816/president-first-husband-sterek) on her tumblr. I was talking to her and mentioned that I wanted something new to work on, and that's when she directed me to the post, and the idea for this story was born. It's the first in a series, because I am so excited about the concept, I am definitely going to write more. It's got so much potential!
> 
> To PriPri, I am really sorry this fic took so long to complete. With all the craziness that's surrounded me for the last couple of years, I just wanted to finish it for you, but at the same time, I was so busy with everything else happening. But here it is, I hope you like it, and I hope everybody else likes it, too. 
> 
> As usual, comments & con/crit are welcome and greatly appreciated.

The proudest day of Derek's life was when Stiles was elected president.

They had grown up together, with John Stilinski and Talia Hale being the former president and vice president. They both had really great careers before running, with John being the governor of California and Talia being a Supreme Court judge. Claudia Stilinski and Talia Hale being the best of friends is what sparked the beginning of John and Talia's political partnership.

When Stiles was growing up in the public eye, he resented politics. He was awkward, lanky, and clumsy, and even though he and the Hale kids were really close, he hated that everybody was always watching him.

It seemed as though Stiles would run away from politics altogether, but when he took a political science course in college, he fell in love with it. He was a leader; it was just something that came naturally to him. It was something both John and Claudia already knew, but wanted Stiles to figure out for himself.

Stiles and Derek got together while they were still in college. Derek was three years older than Stiles was, and they started out roommates, because when they were living together in the white house, they just really clicked.

Laura was the reason they got together. She sat Derek down one day, telling him that Stiles was practically in love with him, and he needed to tell him how he felt. Stiles and Derek had pined for each other for years, and she was sick of smelling the UST.

After marrying when Stiles was twenty-one, they settled down and had two biological children. Because Derek was an alpha werewolf and Stiles was a spark, Stiles was able to get pregnant. Stiles had the twins at twenty-five and that's when he ran for governor. It didn't surprise anyone more than Stiles himself when he won that election.

Stiles completed two terms as governor before deciding to run for president. And even though Derek hated politics, he stood beside his husband because he loved Stiles and wanted him to accomplish everything he could ever want. And a lot of people thought it was funny, because Derek was three years older than Stiles, but yet it was _Stiles_ who decided to run.

And when Stiles took the presidency, Derek couldn't have been any prouder.

-x-

Derek wasn't the "normal" president's spouse. Even though Derek had accompanied Stiles to every event he needed to, he did his own thing. He'd been asked so many times why he didn't start campaigns like all the other president's spouses had.

The simple answer was because he didn't want to. Derek was very concerned about young people, and people who felt like their voices would never be heard, but he hated politics and thought his time could be useful elsewhere.

One night, after Stiles' duties were done for the day, he walked into the bedroom that he and his husband shared and saw Derek standing in front of his easel. Now, Derek _was_ an accomplished artist, selling many paintings in the past, but his heart was with the kids. He worked a lot at giving free classes for kids at youth centers, schools, and even the group foster homes that were in Maryland. And because he did those things, he didn't spend a lot of time on his own art.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing?" Stiles asked him as he sat down in the easy chair next to the easel. "It's not very often that you break out your easel."

Derek shrugged, "I haven't painted in a while. It was Laura's idea, actually; she mentioned our charity auction next month and thought maybe some paintings done by the First Husband would bring in a lot of money. I figured, what do I have to lose?"

Laura was the vice president, Stiles' running mate. They were great together, they had similar ideas and not only had they grown up together, but Stiles and Laura were incredibly close. Derek often joked that he had to watch out or else Laura was going to steal Stiles away.

Stiles nodded, standing up and getting behind Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's middle. One of his favorite things in the entire world was when Derek painted at night, because he did so in just a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. He always talked about not wanting to wear a shirt because he was just going to get paint all over it anyway.

"How're the kids?" Derek asked.

While they had two biological kids, they had adopted ones as well. They loved their biological kids, but there were a ton of kids who needed help, who needed to care about them and give a damn. And while Stiles had started the foundation not long after he became president, giving more funding to good foster homes, and even making a law that every county had to do random foster home checks to see how the kids were really being treated and to listen to the kids when they had something to say, they were still more than happy to adopt.

"Matty finally got to sleep," Stiles said, giving Derek a kiss in the middle of the triskele tattooed on his back before stepping aside, loosening his tie, getting ready for bed. "I probably told him three stories before he finally closed his eyes."

As Stiles dressed for bed, Derek glanced over at his husband. He would never get over how truly beautiful Stiles was, and he was all his.

"Come to bed, love," Stiles said just a few moments later. Derek looked over and saw Stiles lying on top of the blanket, legs crossed at the ankles. "You can finish your painting in the morning."

Derek nodded, going into the en suite bathroom and cleaning up himself and his supplies before joining Stiles in bed. A lot of times, since Stiles was so busy during the day, he and Derek only had a little while at night to really talk to one another.

Since it was early April and werewolves ran hot, Derek didn't bother with a blanket. He only used them from about late November to early March, because that's when he started getting just a little chilled. As he lay on the bed, though, Stiles swung his leg over and straddled Derek's hips.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked him, in-between the kisses Stiles was giving him. "I mean, aren't you tired?"

"Not quite," Stiles said. He nipped at Derek's bottom lip, and when Derek opened his mouth, Stiles took the initiative and probed his mouth with his tongue. Cupping his face, Derek tilted his head just right so he could deepen the kiss, and moaned at the feeling of Stiles' lips on his own.

They didn't get much time to do this anymore. Not since Stiles was super-busy running the country and Derek had his job, and they had their kids to take care of. But Derek just reveled in the way Stiles felt against his body.

Stiles broke the kiss and said, "Want you, Der. Right now. Wanna ride you."

"Oh, yes please," Derek moaned. "I want that."

Stiles grinned before leaning into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. "I want you inside me as soon as possible, so I'm going to prep myself, okay?" When Derek nodded, Stiles grinned and jumped off of Derek, removing his boxers and slicking up his fingers. He ran a finger around his hole before inserting it, and letting out a deep sigh. Derek rubbed himself through his sweatpants, growing hard quickly at the sight of Stiles opening himself.

"Been feeling so empty lately," Stiles groaned as he started opening himself up One finger graduated to two, and he started thrusting them a little harder and scissoring them. "Want you inside me, Der. Wanna feel you filling me up."

"God, yes," Derek groaned. He removed his sweatpants and boxers as Stiles graduated to three fingers, lightly brushing over his prostate, making himself moan quietly. As soon as Derek lay down again, Stiles straddled his hips, slipping onto Derek's waiting cock.

"I've been so pent up lately, I need this hard and fast," Stiles groaned out, and he placed his hands on Derek's chest, giving himself leverage so he could move up and down Derek's cock. Derek groaned as he felt Stiles start to ride him roughly.

"God, Stiles, you feel so fucking good," Derek growled. "So hot and tight...shit, it feels fucking incredible, and I'm not going to last very long at all."

"C'mon, Derek, make me come," Stiles pleaded. "I need it so bad. Please, _please_ make me come."

Derek started stroking Stiles' length, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and Stiles could feel the tightening of his balls. He was so close he could practically taste it, and he sobbed in relief as he spilled over Derek's hand. Just a few more thrusts later, Derek was coming as well, shooting inside of Stiles.

Stiles rolled over on the bed, wiping the sweat from his brow, and Derek got up to grab a washcloth to clean them up with. After they cleaned themselves up and Derek was back in bed, he cuddled up next to Stiles, spooning him with an arm around his middle. He left a kiss on Stiles' freckled shoulder before they both drifted off.

-x-

When Stiles awoke the next morning, Derek wasn't in bed. When he checked the clock and saw that it was just five minutes after seven, he knew why. Derek was on his morning run.

Having breakfast with his kids was the highlight of Stiles' day. Even though they had a mix of biological and adopted children, Stiles and Derek loved all their kids equally. They were seventeen-year-old Phoebe, who was just adopted last year, twelve-year-old fraternal twins Zach and Anna, and five-year-old Matt, who was adopted when he was two because his mother was an omega who was killed by hunters. The woman had known they were on her tail and reached out to Talia, who reached out to Derek. In the end, they couldn't save her, but they did manage to save her son.

The kids sat at the table, eating eggs and bacon, except for Phoebe, who was a vegetarian. She was eating some kind of meatless bacon that Stiles didn't understand how she could even stomach it. Still, Stiles loved the fact that even though he was a big deal to most people, his kids were pretty simple in the things they wanted and liked.

"Dad," Phoebe said, "I've got soccer practice after school. Is Aunt Cora going to come and watch me?"

"Aunt Erica will be there, sweetheart," Stiles said. Even though Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were the kids' protection detail, the kids knew them as aunt and uncles, since they weren't just Secret Service. They were pack. "Aunt Cora's working on a big court case right now and she can't get away. She'll be here to spend time with you guys this weekend."

One of the reasons Derek and Stiles had chosen their pack to act as their security and important things like that was because they knew they'd be able to trust them. Erica was very fierce and Boyd was built like a brick wall. Isaac was the best to deal with the kids because he had a soft spot for them and would do anything to ensure their safety.

When Phoebe looked disappointed, Stiles said, "But hey, Nana and Grandpa are coming to spend the weekend."

The kids all cheered. They loved it when Talia and William came to visit. They also loved it when John and Claudia came to see them, but nobody spoiled those kids like their Nana and Grandpa Hale.

After finishing their breakfasts, Stiles helped Matt get ready for school. Out of all the kids, Zach was the only one who refused to let Stiles hug him before Erica, Boyd, and Isaac took them to school.

Before Matt went out the front door, followed by his brother and sisters, he kissed Stiles and said, "Bye, President Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, buddy," Stiles said, waving and watching them leave. He smiled softly as they drove away, and then saw Derek running up the sidewalk, followed closely by Malia and Kira. Once inside, he gave Stiles a peck on the lips.

"How was your run, babe?" Stiles asked him, straightening his tie.

And God, there was nothing more that Derek loved more than Stiles dressed up in his suit and tie. Derek was silently thankful that Stiles had a job where he had to wear one.

"It was good. I feel good."

Stiles nodded, "I have a meeting early this morning, I'll see you later, though, okay?"

Derek nodded and went in to shower.

After getting out of the shower, Derek talked to Kira about his schedule for the day. "I'm going to St. Vincent's to do an art class at four o'clock," he said. Kira nodded.

St. Vincent's was St. Vincent's Home for Children, a group foster home for children who didn't have foster homes that would take them. A lot of them were either mentally or physically disabled and Derek went there often, to teach them painting, or even just to read to them or spend time with them.

"Are you taking any of the kids? I assuming that's why you want to wait until then to do it."

"I know Phoebe wants to go," Derek said. Even though Phoebe had been a Stilinski-Hale for a year and a half, she still had friends back at St. Vincent's, and there were a lot of emails and phone calls. "I thought I'd take her. And Mom, Dad, and Peter are driving up this afternoon. They'll be here at five."

It was just then that Charlie and Cosmo, the Stilinski-Hales' dog and cat respectively, came running into the room. Following behind them was Malia.

"Goddamn it, Derek," she all but growled, "I'm okay with protecting you and Stiles. I'm okay with protecting your kids - you know I would die for any one of you. But I'm _not_ bathing your animals, okay?"

"Charlie is Phoebe's, and she'll bathe him when we get home tonight," Derek said. "And Cosmo doesn't need a bath, but when he does, that'll fall to either Zach or Anna, whoever's turn it is to bathe him this time."

Both Stiles and Derek were firm believers that if a child had a pet, they took care of it. That's why Phoebe was always the one to feed and clean up after Charlie. And when it came to taking care of Cosmo, it fell to Anna and Zach, because he was technically their pet.

Malia nodded as she bent down to pet the dog. He was a Scottish terrier they let Phoebe adopt six months ago. He was her pride and joy, and the day they went to the shelter was one of the best days of her life. Or, so she told everyone.

Phoebe went into foster care when she was fifteen and was deemed unadoptable and unlovable by several different people. Because she was so old when she went into foster care, nobody wanted her, and that's how she ended up at St. Vincent's. When Derek went to talk to the kids about art almost two years ago, he noticed her right away. She was withdrawn and had a terrible self-image, but Derek fell in love with her almost immediately.

Phoebe was a really beautiful girl. She had mocha-colored skin, deep raven-colored hair, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was also tall and thin and Derek knew that one day, he'd be threatening any boyfriends or girlfriends she brought home.

The cat, Cosmo, starting rubbing up against Derek's legs, and he leaned down to scratch him behind the ears. Cosmo was a pure white long hair that Anna found outside their home just last year. He was dirty and mangy, having more dirt on him than actual white, and he looked like he could use a bath and something to eat, but Anna and Zach had fallen in love with him right away. And because Derek had trouble telling the kids no, they ended up adopting him.

"Good. Because I really hate chasing them."

"What are you going to do right now, Mr. Stilinski-Hale?" Kira asked. Malia only got away with calling Derek by his first name because they were cousins. Everybody else was more respectful towards him.

When Derek glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost nine, he said, "I'm going to get something to eat, and then I'm going to work on my paintings for the auction next month at my gallery. I'm in the middle of one right now. Stiles made me put it up to go to bed last night when I was only half-finished."

"Everybody knows that you're both a perfectionist _and_ a total workaholic, Der," Malia said, laughing. "You hate going to bed with _anything_ half-finished. If Stiles didn't make you, you wouldn't go."

Derek shrugged, even though he knew Malia was right.

After eating some eggs and sausage, Derek set up his easel in his studio. Along with space to do his paintings, there were other art supplies in the room. Not only was he a painter, he also dabbled in both sculpting and photography.

He turned the stereo that was in the room on, listening to the classic rock that was flowing from the speakers, and then set up his easel and paints. He removed his shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. He looked at the canvas, trying to figure out where he wanted to go from where he was.

He was in the zone, blocking almost everything out while he was painting, so he was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whomever tapped him knew enough not to stand directly behind him, because everybody in the white house knew that Derek _hated_ people seeing his work before it was complete. The only person he ever broke that rule for was Stiles, and sometimes their kids.

Derek set his palette down on the end table next to him, on top of the newspaper he had set down, and turned to see Malia standing there.

"Am I accompanying you to St. Vincent's?" she asked him matter-of-factly. While both Malia _and_ Kira were both his protection detail, he spent a great deal more time with Malia, since she was his cousin. But he just shook his head.

"Not this time. I want you to stay and catch up with Peter when he gets here. He misses you, you know."

Malia rolled her eyes, "He knew I'd grow up eventually."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, Mia," he said, using her childhood nickname, "but it doesn't mean he can't miss you. I know that when I'm away from my kids, I miss them like crazy."

"There's a difference between you and him, though, Der," Malia said, watching her cousin closely. "I'm in my thirties. Your kids are considerably younger."

Derek just shrugged, "It doesn't matter how old they are. Even when they're in their forties, they'll still be my babies."

"Since I'm not going to St. Vincent's with you," Malia said, going back to the original subject, "is Kira?"

Derek nodded, "Yes. And I know you think of her as a junior agent, since she hasn't been on the job as long as you have, but she will protect us."

"Well, you might want to get something to eat, then. It's almost one o'clock."

"Thanks, Mia," Derek said. Malia took the palette and the newspaper into the bathroom to clean those up, and Derek set the canvas aside. After he put his shirt back on, he was bent over, looking at the canvas, when he heard the wolf whistle. He smiled a little bit as he turned around and saw Stiles standing there.

"I know you were checking out my ass," Derek said, coming closer. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. "I can always feel when you check me out."

"Who said I was trying to hide it?" Stiles smirked. "You're gorgeous, Der, and you're all mine."

"Just like you're mine," Derek said, learning over to give Stiles a kiss. Their lips met and Stiles took the opportunity to slide his tongue across Derek's lower lip, silently asking for access. When Derek opened his mouth, Stiles slid his tongue inside as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

They stood there, just making out for a few moments, until Derek heard Laura clear her throat from behind them. He broke the kiss and looked at his sister expectantly.

"Sorry to break you two up," Laura said, "but I was just thinking about getting some lunch. Would you lovebirds like to join me?" She watched her brother and his husband closely before saying, "Denise is making bacon cheeseburgers. Your favorite, Stiles."

Stiles grinned, "Hell yeah. And Denise's are really awesome."

They went into the dining room, eating their lunch when it showed up, and then Stiles looked intently at Derek. "You still going to St. Vincent's today?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I'm taking Phoebe with me. She really wants to see Sasha. Besides, it's nice to have an assistant."

"And Mom and Dad are still coming, right?" Laura asked, biting into a French fry. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, they'll be here at five. I already talked to Malia about being here when they get here."

"Who's accompanying you to St. Vincent's, then?" Stiles asked. Derek rolled his eyes.

When Stiles asked him about that, Derek sighed. "I literally just had this conversation with Malia. I'm taking Kira with me."

Kira was easy-going and geeky enough to be cute, but when it came to the protection of the president and his family, she was downright lethal. She was registered as a lethal weapon because of all of her martial arts training, and even though she was tiny, standing a little over five feet, she was the only one who ever beat Chris, who was the head of the Secret Service, at hand-to-hand. Even Chris himself had said she was better than most people he'd ever employed, or even met.

"Take Jordan with you," Stiles said suddenly. Derek looked at him, confused.

"Jordan's the trainer, Stiles," Derek said. "He's not a field agent. He hasn't been out in the field in years."

"I know that, Der, but I want two agents with you while you're there. You know, one for Phoebe and one for you."

Derek sighed, but then nodded. "Alright, Stiles," he said finally. "If it would make you feel better."

"It would," Stiles said, eating the last curly fry that was on his plate. As the staff came to clear their dishes, Stiles watched Derek closely. "I've got a call at three, but you want to spend a little time together?"

Derek nodded. They went into the sitting room, sitting down to one another on the couch. Stiles curled up next to Derek, placing his head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around Derek's middle. Derek curled an arm around Stiles' shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of Stiles' head.

He loved moments like this. They were what they both lived for. Stiles and Derek always really clicked. There were may times that Derek found himself sharing things with Stiles that he didn't feel comfortable enough sharing with anyone else. Stiles always made him feel at home and made him feel safe.

Derek had been through bad relationships before. He had been used before. That's part of the reason he'd sworn off dating for a really long time.

Derek ignored the part of him that told him he was in love with Stiles for a really long time. Because Kate had been interested in him, and that was just to try to burn his house to the ground. Because not only was Derek the son of the vice president of the United States, he was also the son of the great alpha Talia Hale, who had gone up against Kate and Gerard Argent before and always embarrassed the hell out of them. Because not only were they anti-werewolf, they were anti-werewolf who had been gotten the better of by an alpha.

It wasn't until they were in college that Derek realized had wormed his way into his heart. And what took Derek by surprise even more was when he realized Stiles had become his anchor.

It had been at a press conference. He had gone to support his mom, who'd just been re-elected with John Stilinski. And there were people everywhere who didn't like them.

Because if there was anything John was passionate about in his time in office, it was werewolf rights. Werewolves had just come out right before John's election, and people were discriminating against them badly. But because there were so many werewolf voters, that's one of the things that made them vote for him, especially when they found out his running mate was not just an alpha, she was the great Talia Hale. Someone who practically commanded reverence and would do anything and everything in her power to bring about werewolf equality.

When they were there, people had torn her up and down. Of course, Talia answered every question and criticism with dignity and grace, but it made Derek angry.

And when Stiles leaned over, grabbed his hand, and said, "Derek, fix your eyes," that was when Derek realized there was more to his relationship with Stiles. That he cared about him more than he thought he did, because not only was he able to pull himself back, but as soon as he heard Stiles' voice, he was in control again.

That's when Derek ran to Laura. Laura was not only Derek's big sister; she was his best friend. She was the person who Derek could go to and talk about anything and everything. And when he told her the realization he had come to, her answer surprised the hell out of Derek.

_"Duh," she said. "The two of you are so in love with each other it's almost nauseating.It's about time you did something about it."_

_"I don't know what you mean, Laur," Derek said. "Where's your proof?"_

_"The UST, Derek," Laura groaned. "Have you never noticed the way he looks at you? I've seen the way you look at him, too. You are obviously not paying enough attention. You're so gone on each other it's unreal."_

_"I can't get into another relationship, Laur," Derek responded. He hung his head a little and said, "After Kate, I just...I can't, okay?"_

_"Look, baby brother, I know that Kate was just bad news," Laura said, sitting down beside him. "And I know she fucked you up. But we've known Stiles practically his entire life, and has he done anything to hurt you? Ever?"_

_Silently, Derek shook his head._

_"Because he loves you, Derek. And I know he'll go slowly if you ask him to. Because he knows everything about you, and he knows about Kate. He's not gonna rush you into anything."_

_"So what do I do now?" Derek asked, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know where to go from here."_

_"Ask him to dinner, dumbass," Laura said. This was what he loved about his older sister; she could go from the totally serious, supportive version to the absolute playful older sister in a second. "Go to a movie. Go to a party together." She thought for a moment. "John's giving that ball. The one that all those dignitaries are coming to, to promote his werewolf anti-discrimination thing. Take Stiles to that."_

And he had. They had gone to the anti-discrimination ball together, and when Claudia Stilinski saw them together, Derek heard her say, under her breath, "About time." It wasn't loud enough for Stiles to hear, but Derek knew Laura heard it because of the laugh she let out.

Stiles broke Derek's thoughts mere moments later when he said, "Hey, big guy, what're you thinking about?"

"Our first date," Derek responded. "That werewolf anti-discrimination ball. You remember that?"

Stiles grinned, interlacing their fingers. "Of course I do. I was so scared. We were friends for so long and I knew from the moment you asked me out that we would never be able to undo it. That we were just taking the plunge."

"And look how well it turned out," Derek said, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't change any of this for the entire world."

Stiles leaned up and placed a kiss on Derek's cheek. "Me neither, babe," he said softly. "Me neither."

-x-

Phoebe had just enough time after getting home to grab a shower and change her clothes. Once she was standing in front of Derek in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Derek looked at her.

"You ready to go, princess?" he asked her. Phoebe nodded.

They were driven by Alexander, who, even though he hated it, the kids called Alex. He had a soft spot for all of their kids, and there were a lot of times that he and the kids would chat with one another when he drove either Stiles or Derek somewhere.

St. Vincent's was only about twenty minutes away. Once they were inside the brick building, Sasha, the building administrator, offered Alexander a cup of coffee. He went into the lounge where all the other employees hung out during their off-time, carrying a book he had been reading, and just took some time to relax.

"Hey, you," Sasha said to Derek once Alexander was settled in. "Hi, Pheebs. How are you doing today?"

"Good," Phoebe said, going over to give Sasha a hug. She returned it and Sasha beamed.

"The kids are already in the green room," Sasha said. "There are only a few of them who aren't in there already. I'm going to round up the stragglers. Go ahead in there and I'll let you know when you can start."

As Phoebe, followed by Jordan, went into the green room, which got it's name because that's what it was - a room that was painted a soft, pastel green - Derek heard the voices and could smell the distress. He decided to investigate.

Of course, since it was her job, Kira followed him. With Kira being a kitsune, she couldn't smell emotions, but she had an amazing sense. She could go into a room and be able to tell what people were feeling by just looking at them. It was a talent not a lot of people had, and when she did it for the first time, Derek thought she was a werewolf. She was just _that_ good.

"You're just a dog," a voice came out. It was definitely male, belonging to a boy who was maybe thirteen or fourteen. "There's nothing special about you. Why do you think you're here? Nobody wants a mutt like you."

He heard the whimper another boy let out, and that's when Derek saw them. He rounded the corner and saw a boy who couldn't have been older than six or seven huddled into a corner with three different boys, who were somewhere between twelve and fourteen, all around him.

"Hey," Derek said, his eyes flashing involuntarily. That was something he couldn't help. While werewolves were taught to keep control enough to cover their fangs and claws from birth because most people saw the beta shift as a threat, the eyes were something you couldn't help. Sometimes, if you concentrated on your anchor enough, you could stop the flash at the time, but you couldn't make it go away altogether. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," one of the bullies said. "We're just talking."

"Really," Derek said, but he didn't buy it. "Because it sounded a lot like more than just talking to me."

He looked at the smaller boy, sticking out a hand for him to shake. "My name's Derek," he said calmly. "What's yours?"

"Ollie," the boy said timidly. When he heard a snicker come from behind Derek, from one of the boys, he cleared his throat. "I mean, Oliver. I"m Oliver." When he shook Derek's hand, it was a limp and barely there touch, like he was afraid Derek was going to hurt him.

"Not like that, buddy," Derek said. "Everyone needs to know how to really shake a hand. Give them a firm grip, let them know you mean business. Like this."

He coached Oliver through shaking his hand, and when he praised him for doing it, Oliver's face just lit up.

"Are you going to my art class?" Derek asked calmly. He was afraid he was going to spook him, the boy whom it wouldn't take much at all for him to turn around and run away. "Because I think you should. Art is a good outlet."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Go to the green room," Derek said softly. "That's where it's going to be held. Okay?"

Oliver nodded and Derek ruffled his blonde hair as he went off. That's when Derek looked at the bullies.

"Now, you three," he said seriously. Derek had been trained as an alpha, therefore he knew how to keep his head in situations like these. "What do you think you were doing to him?"

"You're only standing up for him because you're a mutt like he is," one of them muttered. He was definitely the ring leader, Derek decided. He licked his lips and just watched the boys for a moment.

"You said he's here because nobody wants him," Derek said slowly. "If that's true, then why are the three of you here?"

"We're here because we're older," the ring leader said, a smirk apparent on his face, like he thought he was going to get one up on Derek. "He's here because he's a mangy mutt. Nobody could ever want to take in someone like that."

Derek saw Kira shift, but he subtly shook his head. Then he said, "Listen to me good, alright? He's a million times better than the three of you, because he's able to accept people for who they are. You three think it's funny to make fun of someone that little? He can't be any older than seven."

"He's six," one of the bullies said, and the ring leader elbowed him. He looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but what he's saying makes sense. I hate that you're picking on him like this."

"Then why are you hanging around these two?" Derek asked him. "Because they're just bad news."

"I need friends," the boy mumbled.

"Well, you can do better than them," Derek said. "Believe me, these boys aren't going to get anywhere in life, not if they think they can just bully people when times get hard. So find some new friends."

"He makes my point, though," Derek said, going back to the subject at hand. "A six-year-old doesn't deserve this kind of stuff. You better believe that Sasha is going to hear about this. Because nobody discriminates against anyone, supernatural or not, while we're around. You got that?"

"You can't do that!" the ring leader exclaimed. "This'll be my third strike, which means solitary!"

Derek nodded, "Then you shouldn't have bullied that little boy. He didn't deserve it. Have fun in solitary."

Derek knew that threatening them with Sasha would prove a point, because Sasha was firm with the children, and she wouldn't put up with their bullshit. They would definitely be punished, and from the way the kid reacted, some time in solitary confinement would be good for him.

"Now go to your rooms. And you," Derek said, talking to the boy who had just spoken up, "Really think about what I said, okay? You're better than them."

He nodded, and Derek watched as they turned around and left.

As Kira and Derek went towards the green room, KIra looked at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I meant what I said. Nobody's gonna discriminate against anyone, whether they are supernatural or not, on my watch. I just won't put up with it."

Kira just nodded.

The art class went well. As Derek went around to see what everyone was painting, he noticed the way the kids lit up when he praised them. Kira and Jordan stood in front of the class, just watching like they always did. They were always on high alert.

After the class let out, Oliver came up to Derek, handing him a painting. He said, "I want you to have this, for saving me earlier. This is my family. My mom, who was a werewolf, and my dad, who was just human. Hunters killed them." He stopped, tears brimming his deep brown eyes, before continuing, "And my two sisters. They're both dead, too."

Derek's heart broke. He'd dealt with hunters, too, but they didn't kill anyone in their family. Even though Kate _tried_ to kill his family, she wasn't successful. Derek couldn't imagine losing his entire family. Because they didn't just take this kid's family. They took his pack.

Part of Derek wondered how the hell this kid kept it together. How he wasn't feral because of this.

"I'm sorry, son," Derek said, pushing his thoughts aside. "I'm proud of you, though."

Oliver looked confused. "Why?" he asked. "You don't even know me."

"Because even though your family died, you found a way to soldier on. You found a way to keep on living. And you know what? Your family would be incredibly proud of you."

"Are you sure?" the little boy asked him, and Derek could tell that he was really unsure. This kid needed someone to really praise him. He needed some positive reinforcement.

"Of course I am," Derek said. And he was. "Anybody who's lost their entire pack like you did, they would've gone feral. You didn't. You're here, you're living, and I think that's the most important thing here."

The boy leapt towards Derek and he enveloped him in a hug. Derek crouched down so he could meet Oliver on his level, and wiped away his tears. "Don't ever let anyone say anything bad about you because you're a werewolf, okay? Because I'm a wolf, and we've gotta stick up for one another. Control is a hard thing to learn, but you're doing okay."

Oliver beamed.

"Your class was a hit again, Mr. Stilinski-Hale, just like it always is," Sasha said later on, when Derek went to talk to her. "The kids love you."

"I love those kids," Derek replied honestly. "They mean a lot to me. I'm glad to be here to inspire them." He looked at her and then added, "And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Derek? I've known you for almost three years now."

"Okay," Sasha said. "Sorry." A few moments passed before she said, "So, you told Phoebe you wanted to talk to me about something important. That's why she went off with Kira to find Rebekah with Diana. So, what can I do for you?"

"First, I wanted to talk to you about that little boy, Oliver. He was being bullied and I'm not happy about anyone being in that kind of situation."

"I know who you're talking about, and I've had to get on their cases already for that," Sasha said, sounding frustrated. "This'll be Freddie's third strike."

"So he told me," Derek said. "Please, Sash, do something about this."

She nodded.

"Also, I want to adopt him."

"Ollie?"

"Yep. Him. I want to adopt him."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Derek," Sasha said, a serious look on her face.

"Why not? Don't tell me it's because he's a werewolf."

"Come on, you've known me for a long time," Sasha said, almost looking hurt. "Do you honestly believe I would discriminate against _anyone_? Especially when it has to do with the president's potential family?"

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry," Derek apologized. "So how about you tell me why you're against this adoption?"

"I'm not _exactly_ against it," Sasha said, running a hand through her curly black hair. "It's just...he doesn't know control yet. We've been chaining him up on the full moons because he can't seem to find an anchor, and he's a danger to the other kids. Derek, he's dangerous."

"Sash, I was trained as an alpha," Derek said. "I'm not worried about it. Stiles and I taught Matty and Zach control, and I know we could do it again. Stiles is actually pretty good at teaching werewolves control, even though he's not one himself. He's done it to multiple wolves."

"Seriously? And what does President Stilinski-Hale think about this adoption? I assume you already called him."

"You assume correctly," Derek said, smiling. "He told me to use my best judgment."

Of course he did. This wouldn't be the first time Derek went to St. Vincent's and brought home a kid. The same thing happened with Phoebe. Stiles always trusted Derek's judgment, and they had a lot of love to give.

When Derek called this time, he had explained that the kid was being bullied and there was something special about the boy. That's all he had to say before Stiles told him he'd be happy to open up his home.

Sasha pulled a file out of her desk, almost like she was expecting this. Inside the folder, there was a picture of the boy, and the first paper on the stack had things written about him. _Oliver Lucas Turner, age 6. Blonde hair, brown eyes, 3 feet 6 inches tall, 50 pounds._ There were also some notes about his habits, his likes and dislikes, even some stuff he'd told the in-house therapist about his family and his memories. Derek took a note that Oliver had nightmares and night terrors, because that was important to know.

"Take him with you. I'll talk to Mr. and Mrs. Martin-Whittemore as soon as you leave."

Derek smiled, leaning over to hug the woman. "Thanks, Sash. You got a bag I can use for his belongings?"

When Sasha handed over a black garbage bag, Derek made a face. Something he hated about the foster care system was that they never had other bags to give to the kids. That was one of the reasons the kids always felt like garbage.

"Stiles gave you guys extra funding this year," Derek said disapprovingly. "Where did it all go?"

"We had to use it for school, for school supplies, for clothes, that kind of thing," she answered, but Derek could tell she was worried by the look on her face.

"Use some of it for some decent bags," Derek said. "They feel like shit already, they don't need people to think they're garbage. That's _not_ okay."

Sasha nodded, and even though Derek felt a little guilty about snapping at her, he cared about those kids, their self-image was absolutely terrible _because_ of the way they were treated in the foster care system.

"For now, is Phoebe's duffel bag still in the car?" Derek turned and asked Jordan. "I'm not letting him leave here with his belongings stuffed in a _garbage bag_."

Jordan nodded. As he talked into his earpiece, he told Alexander to go and get Phoebe's duffel bag. Derek told Alexander to just dump whatever clothes Phoebe had in it and bring it in. He got directions to Oliver's room and Jordan told Alexander to meet them in there.

When Derek got to the room, the door was open and Oliver was in his bed, a well-worn book in his hands. When Derek rapped two knuckles on the open door, the boy looked up.

"Hi," Derek said. "Can I come in?"

The boy just nodded.

Derek came in and took a seat at the desk against the wall, which was across from Oliver's bed. He watched the boy for a good moment before saying, "It's completely okay if you say no. Don't think you have to say yes, okay? Because I know that we just met. But I was wondering, how would you like to come home with me?"

"You mean, for good?" Oliver asked timidly, almost like he thought that Derek was just pranking him. "Like, with you and the president as my dads?"

And Derek recognized the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes. It reminded him so very much of Phoebe when Derek proposed the same question to her a year and a half ago. Like, he was afraid of hoping, afraid of letting in just one hopeful thought, because what would happen if Derek changed his mind?

Instead of saying anything, Derek just nodded.

Oliver broke out into a huge grin. He threw himself at Derek, giving him a big hug. "I'd love it! Do you really mean it, though? I mean, you're not going to change your mind?"

"I'm definitely not going to change my mind, buddy," Derek said. "Now gather up your stuff. My driver is bringing you a duffel bag, though, because I'm not letting you walk out of here with all your belongings in a garbage bag."

"What do I call you?" Oliver asked, almost taking Derek by surprise. He opened his dresser drawers and started to pull out his clothes.

"You can call me Derek, or if you want to, call me Papa. Your new brother, Zach, he calls me Pops because he feels like he's too old to say Papa. And my husband, the president, you can call him Stiles, or if you want to, call him Dad. You have to know, buddy, that you don't have to call us Papa and Daddy right away, or even ever if you don't want to. Move at your own pace, okay?"

Oliver nodded.

When Alexander set Phoebe's duffel bag in front of Oliver, Derek laughed at the face he made. "Yeah, sorry," he apologized, "but I forgot that Phoebe's duffel was purple. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm going to be part of an actual family," Oliver said, his face breaking out into a huge grin. "There's nothing better."

-x-

Oliver and Phoebe talked all the way home. Phoebe told him all the good things being adopted by the Stilinski-Hales. She told him, how, even though he'd probably end up sharing a room with Matt, he'd be treated so well.

"Do you like animals?" she asked Oliver as he sat beside her. He just nodded.

"We've got two. A cat and a dog. Technically, the dog is mine and the cat belongs to the twins, but they're really just the family's." She leaned over to whisper, even though she knew Derek would hear her, "We might be able to talk Dad and Papa into getting more."

That made Derek smile.

By the time they made it home, Peter, Talia, and William were all in the sitting room with Malia, Stiles, and Laura. Their faces broke out into huge smiles when they saw Derek and the kids.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Derek said, wrapping his parents into a hug. They were in their late fifties, but didn't look it. They both had aged incredibly gracefully. Then he pulled Peter into one, too. "Peter," he said. "You look good."

Peter wasn't that much older than Derek. He was only five years older than Laura, which made him eight years older than Derek. He was almost eleven years younger than Talia, with her almost raising him after their parents died in a tragic boating accident. Because they had drowned, Peter was still afraid of the water, even though he didn't let just anyone know that.

"It's good to see you, son," Talia said. "Now move over so I can see my granddaughter and new grandson."

After hugging Phoebe, they looked at Derek expectantly. Derek went over to Oliver, who was just standing there like he didn't know what to do with himself. Like he thought he didn't belong. And that just wouldn't do.

"Ollie, this is Nana, Grandpa, and Uncle Peter," Derek said to him, watching his parents and uncle. "Guys, this is Oliver."

"Hey, sweetie," Talia said, crouching down to look Oliver in the eye. "You can call me Nana, or you can call me Talia. It doesn't matter to me, okay? And that's William, or Grandpa." She motioned to her husband and then said, "We're very happy to meet you."

Surprising almost everyone, he leapt forward and wrapped Talia up in a great big hug. Hugging him back, she ran her nose down his cheek, scenting him. When she did that, he jumped away like he'd been burned.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking like he was ready to get reprimanded for it. "I'm sorry. It's just...nobody's scented me since my mom died."

"Shh," Talia said, trying to soothe the boy. "It's okay, sweetheart. Do you not want me to do that again?"

"Just...not yet," he replied softly. "Not until I get used to having a family againn."

Talia nodded.

Stiles stepped forward and crouched down, saying, "Hey, buddy. You can call me Stiles, or Dad, if you prefer. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

Oliver looked at him in awe. "You're the president," he squeaked out. "The actual president of the United States."

Stiles laughed softly, "That's right. But I'm just your dad, right? Nothing special about me here."

Oliver nodded.

"Cora's here," Stiles said to Derek, standing back up. "She won her court case and drove here from Baltimore."

"Where is she?"

"She's spending time with the twins. She wanted to take Ollie to get some new stuff when he got here. She's going to buy him new things."

Oliver looked almost panicked, and Derek felt the way the kid tensed up, but he just rubbed his back. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said, "but Cora's your aunt. She's my little sister. And she'll take good care of you."

"And I'm going to," Laura said. She came towards Oliver. "I'm Aunt Laura. Is it alright if I give you a hug?"

When Oliver nodded, Laura hugged him, and then afterwards, she said, "We're going to get along just great."

Derek watched Laura closely, "You sure you want to go?"

"Absolutely," Laura said. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go get Aunt Cora and see how much money we can spend!" And with that, she grabbed Oliver's hand and they walked down the hallway.

"Papa, can I go with them?" Phoebe asked, watching Derek closely. Like many other seventeen-year-old girls, Phoebe liked to shop.

"Go ask your aunts," he said. Phoebe ran after Laura to ask if she could join them.

In the end, Laura and Cora took Oliver, Phoebe, and Anna to the store with them. Erica, Kira, and Allison went with them.

"Hi, Papa," came a small voice after Laura and Cora had left. Derek turned around and saw Matt coming towards him with...was that a turtle?

"What do you got there, buddy?" Derek asked as Matt got closer. He set the turtle down on the end table. "You really shouldn't be carrying him around like that, Matty. Turtles don't like to be handled that much."

"It's a turtle, Papa," Matt said, answering Derek's question. "His name is Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Papa, Like the Ninja Turtle."

" _Duh_ ," Stiles said from behind him. Derek just gave him a sour look.

"Where did you get Mikey, sweetheart?" Derek asked. "Did Daddy give him to you?"

Matt shook his head, "Nope. Uncle Peter."

Derek rolled his eyes. _Of course_ if was Peter.

"And did Uncle Peter give you everything you need to take care of Mikey?"

Matt nodded, "Yep, it's in my room."

"Okay," Derek said. "I want to have a talk with Uncle Peter."

Derek looked at his mom and said, "Mom, why don't you put the turtle in the terrarium I'm assuming Peter brought with him? Maybe keep him busy for a few minutes?"

"C'mon, bubby," she said, picking up the turtle and grabbing Matt's hand. "Let's go put him back in your room. Then you can tell me all about Mikey."

When they were gone, with William and Malia following behind them, Derek turned to Peter.

"Peter, what the hell possessed you to buy Matty a turtle?"

"C'mon, Derek. Kids needs pets. It helps them grow and learn responsibility."

"But a _turtle_?" Derek asked. "Why a _turtle_?"

"Cora had one."

"Cora had one because Mom and Dad didn't want us to have a cat or a dog. She picked that instead of a rabbit or a ferret." After watching Peter for a moment, he added, "Besides that, Cora was considerably older at the time."

"Besides that," Peter said, looking totally put out over the whole conversation, "Dr. Sanderson, the herpetologist we got Cora's from all those years ago, he's still in the business. He gave him to me, he had a bunch that just hatched. I thought Matty would like him."

"Herpetologist?" Derek asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, Derek," Peter answered. "Herpetologist. They're someone who studies turtles, remember? I was just trying to make Matty happy."

"Peter, if you keep giving these kids everything they want, they're not going to know what the word no means. Besides that, how's Matty supposed to even take care of a turtle by himself?"

"It's fine, Der. I've already talked to the staff and the older kids about helping Matty. Just until he can do it himself," Stiles said, interlacing their fingers. He was trying to defuse the bomb before it went off. "I mean, it's just a turtle. Be glad it isn't anything more, like a horse or something."

"A horse," Peter said thoughtfully. "I bet Pheebs and Anna would love a pony."

"Peter, you're not helping!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him.

-x-

Laura and Cora brought back a ton of stuff for Oliver a few hours later. He had an awestruck look on his face, and Derek knew it was because he wasn't used to this. Laura and Cora could be a handful, especially when shopping was involved.

As Stiles helped Oliver settle in, Cora came up to Derek. "Hey, loser," she said. "How about a hug?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Cora," Derek said, hugging his sister. "How's the fight for werewolf equality?"

"Good," Cora said. "Another win. Changing the world one werewolf at a time."

Derek just laughed.

"I see you're still collecting strays," Cora said after a few moments.

"Don't say that where he can hear you," Derek hissed. Then he sighed, "He was being bullied. For being a werewolf. As a werewolf right lawyer, I figured you, out of everyone else, would understand that."

"And I do," Cora said seriously. "I was just teasing."

"His whole family is dead, Cor. Hunters. I just...I couldn't leave him there. I wanted him to come home."

"And, of course, Stiles was all too happy to let you," Cora said, smiling. "He's a cute kid, though. And smart and funny. He's going to make a great addition to the family."

Derek nodded, "I hope so."

The Stilinski-Hales never had a big, fancy meal unless there was some kind of party or ball being thrown. They often had things that normal families had, because, even though they were the First Family, Derek and Stiles were just normal guys raising a family.

That evening, it was pot roast. It was something that Zach and Anna absolutely adored. They ate a lot of meat dishes because of the werewolves in the family, even though Phoebe was a vegetarian. She had eggplant parmesan, which was one of Denise's meatless specialties.

They ate at the table in the family dining room, had great food and great conversation. Stiles talked about what he had been doing during the day, and he was very interested in the kids' day. They talked about what they did at school and got to know Oliver a little bit better.

When they found out when his birthday was, Stiles made a mental note. He was pretty good at remembering things, and he knew that if he couldn't, Derek sure as hell would. He wanted Oliver's first birthday as a Stilinski-Hale to be a big deal.

Around seven-thirty, the kids were scurrying off to do their homework and other things, except for Matt, who needed to get ready for bed. His bedtime was eight o'clock, and he was usually really tired by then. While Matt went to get ready for bed, Derek and Stiles went into the sitting room with Oliver, while everybody else did their own thing.

"Hey, buddy," Derek said, sitting beside his husband, watching their son. Or rather, their soon-to-be son. "What's the matter?"

Oliver smelled sad, he smelled distressed, and even Stiles could tell something was going on by the look on the boy's face. Oliver came over to them and climbed up so he was sitting on half of Derek's lap and half of Stiles'. "I'm scared, Papa," Oliver said softly, timidly.

"Tell us about it, Ollie," Stiles said softly. Derek saw the compassion in Stiles' eyes, and it made him so grateful that he was the one Derek married.

"I have nightmares," Oliver said. "Sometimes I sleep walk. I close my eyes and I'm back in the woods, watching my family die."

Derek's heart went out to this little boy. Because not only did his entire family die, they died _right in front of him_. Derek couldn't even imagine how hard that would've been, and according to his file, Oliver was only four when it happened.

"We're just down the hall, sweetheart," Derek said. He rubbed Oliver's back before saying, "If you need anything, you come to us, okay?"

Oliver nodded.

"Promise us, kiddo," Stiles said, watching him closely. "I need you to promise us that you'll reach out to us for help."

"I promise...Daddy," he said, like he was trying out the word. Oliver acted as though he wasn't sure if he liked the word or not, but then a great big smile crossed his lips.

"You okay, buddy?" Stiles asked him. Oliver nodded.

"I like the word," he said, still grinning. "You guys are my Papa and Daddy now. I like the way that feels."

"Good," Stiles said. "We're always going to be here for you."

"Now what do you want to do?" Derek asked him. "You can get ready for bed, or you can sit and watch TV for a while. There's also a game room upstairs. I bet I could get someone to go up there and play with you."

"Can it be Phoebe?" the boy asked timidly. Derek could tell that Oliver was used to being denied things, and they were going to fix that.

"Sure," Stiles said. He looked over at Allison, who was standing in the doorway. "Ally, please go and get Phoebe and take them up to the game room."

Allison nodded, and she held out her hand for Oliver to take. As they left, Stiles looked at Derek.

"We've got our work cut out for us, Der," he said softly. Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' temple and then watched his husband closely.

"We're gonna make it, Stiles," he said. "We always figure it out."

-x-

The next day was Saturday, so a lot of business offices were closed. Now, since the Stilinski-Hales were the First Family, they could probably get anyone to do anything they wanted, but Stiles and Derek didn't want to be any more special than anyone else. Yeah, they lived in the white house, and yeah, Stiles was running the country, but they were trying to give their kids as normal of an upbringing as possible.

Because almost everybody was closed, Derek was thankful that their lawyer and the judge they often worked with were really close friends of theirs.

The kids went up to the game room that morning because they wanted to show Oliver the games he didn't get to play the night before. While they did that, Stiles got an important phone call. He'd only been gone ten minutes when Lydia, Jackson, and their thirteen-year-old daughter showed up.

Emma Rose Martin-Whittemore was her father's pride and joy, but if you were to do Emma wrong in any way, it wasn't Jackson you'd have to be afraid of. It was Lydia. She was so fierce that sometimes she scared Derek.

Lydia and Stiles went way back. They first met in high school and got pretty close, clicking right away. Her parents were pretty important, too, with her dad being a senator and her mom being a high profile lawyer. Stiles and Lydia weren't as close as he and Derek were, but she was there for Stiles when he needed her. She had always been ambitious, and when she met Jackson in high school, it was love at first sight.

They got married right before they entered law school, and Emma was born just a year before the twins were. Going to school and raising a baby wasn't exactly easy, but they made it work. Not only did the Whittemores make it work, they made it look so easy.

"Hey, you," Derek said, hugging Lydia and then Emma in turn. "You ladies look beautiful."

Emma blushed as she said, "You have to say that, Uncle Derek."

"I assure you, Em, I do not. But it's the truth. You're growing up into a very beautiful young lady."

And she was. She had Jackson's blonde hair, but Lydia's green eyes. She was a small girl, very petite, and Derek knew that when she got older, she'd have both guys and girls after her. Just like her mother.

"Where're Phoebe and Anna?" Emma asked suddenly. 

"Have you had enough of us old people?" Derek joked, and saw the sour look Emma was giving him. He recognized that look from when his own kids gave it to him. In his head, he could hear Anna's voice, _You're not funny, Papa_. He chuckled and then said, "They're in the game room. Go on up and see them."

As soon as Emma left, escorted by Kira because Emma insisted, since she always got lost whenever she was in the white house, Lydia held up a folder in her hand and then said, "Let's get started, shall we?"

They went into the oval office, where Derek thought Stiles would be on the phone, but he looked like he had just hung up. He smiled, standing when he saw Lydia.

"Hey there, Lyds," Stiles said, hugging her. He leaned over and shook Jackson's hand.

Even though the two of them had had their issues while in school, Stiles and Jackson were pretty good friends now. They even hung out and went out together. And Jackson really loved their kids.

"So, I hear Derek brought home another stray," Lydia teased as she shot a wink Stiles' way. "You don't have enough?"

"There are so many kids out there who don't have good homes, Lyds," Derek said, almost defensively. "They need people who are going to give a damn. And Stiles and I are more than happy to be those people."

"I want to meet him," Lydia said as she took a seat at the desk. Lydia grinned as Stiles barked out a laugh.

"Only for you, Lyds," Stiles said. "You're the only one besides the president who can sit here. And it's because I love you."

"Watch it, Stilinski," Jackson said teasingly. "No flirting with my wife."

"As if your wife would have me," Stiles laughed. "For some reason, she picked you. I'll never know why."

Jackson and Stiles had gone a long way from the issues and animosity they had had in school, that much was true, and sometimes it amazed Derek how they were able to laugh and joke around. How their kids called him 'Uncle Jackson' and how he doted on those kids almost as much as he did his own daughter.

"I still want to meet him."

Stiles nodded and motioned for Allison to come closer. When she looked at him curiously, he said, "Isaac and Boyd are up there, playing games with the kids. Have one of them bring Ollie down."

Allison nodded and then spoke into her earpiece.

"Is that the file from St. Vincent's?" Derek asked, looking over what Lydia was writing. Technically, Jackson was the lawyer and Lydia was the judge, but she did all the work for the Stilinski-Hales, even though the two of them really worked as a team. And Lydia and Jackson made a pretty good team.

"Yeah. Sasha gave me everything she had."

When Boyd came down with Oliver, Stiles looked at him and said, "Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

Boyd nodded and then said, "Do you want me to go back up there? Isaac and Erica are still with the kids."

"What about Malia?"

"She's visiting with the Hales," he said. Then he looked directly at Derek, "Oh, and Mr. Stilinski-Hale, Mr. Peter Hale wants a word with you when you have a minute. Something about your gallery."

"Why don't you go and keep my parents company until I can get there?" Derek said. "I'll be there soon."

Boyd nodded and left.

"Come over here, please, Ollie," Derek said softly. Oliver did, watching Lydia and Jackson with wide eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," Lydia said, smiling. She got up and went over to Oliver, who was still standing with wide eyes. "My name's Lydia. Or Aunt Lydia, if you prefer."

"And I'm Jackson," Jackson said, crouching down to watch Oliver closely. "And you wanna know something else?"

Silently, Oliver nodded.

"I'm adopted, too."

Even though Jackson had been adopted when he was a baby, and the Whittemores loved him as their son, he resented them during his adolescent years. He worked hard for approval and felt like something was wrong with him to have his biological parents give up on him like that. But after finding out they loved him very much and had died before he was born, and he was delivered C-section before his mother succumbed to her injuries, it had cleared a lot of things up. He realized that he was worth it.

"Really?" Oliver asked, speaking for the first time since stepping into the room. "You are?"

Jackson nodded, "Yep. My biological parents died."

"So did mine," Oliver said. "Were they wolves like you?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, I was bitten. But I was adopted by a really nice couple and I love my mom and dad. They mean a lot to me and they've protected me no matter what. And Stiles and Derek, they're gonna do the same thing for you."

Oliver still had wide eyes, "Do you promise?"

"I absolutely do," Jackson said. He hooked his pinkie with Oliver's. "In fact, I pinkie promise. They're good people and the're gonna take really great care of you."

Oliver nodded.d

With the ice broken just a little bit, Jackson stood up and said, "I'm gonna go say hi to your parents, Derek. I'll see you a little bit later."

Derek nodded and Jackson ruffled Oliver's blonde hair affectionately as he walked by.

"Okay," Lydia said. "Let's get started."

The process didn't take very long. They got all the paperwork done and then Oliver was officially a Stilinski-Hale.

-x-

After signing all the papers, Derek went out to talk to Peter. He was sitting in the library, a book in his hands. He looked up when he heard Derek enter the room.

"Hello, nephew," Peter said, marking his page and setting the book down on the end stand next to him. He looked at Derek, "We need to have a chat."

"About what?"

"The charity auction. Laura told me about you making some new paintings to put in it."

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I've got four done already, plus one that was mostly done last night, but I have an idea for another one. A lot of other paintings were donated, though. People aren't going to buy _just my_ paintings."

"You underestimate your talent, Derek," Peter said softly, seriously. "You're one of the most talented guys I've ever seen, and believe me when I say I've seen a lot."

Peter was the only one of the Hales who didn't have an outright political background. But even though he wasn't in politics like the rest of the family, Peter was the smoothest of all. He had a way of walking into a room and being able to tell what other people were thinking. He was charismatic, suave, and just very sophisticated. He had a way of charming clients to make them see his point of view. And he was _not_ above flirting to get what he wanted.

Derek just shrugged, "I don't know, Peter. I mean, who's going to pay money to see my art?"

"Okay, Derek, not only are you full of talent, but you're the First Husband. Stiles is changing history every single day and you and your kids are a part of that. Of course they're going to pay money to see your art. Honestly, I think your paintings will bring in more money than anybody else's."

Derek nodded and then said, "So, what do you need to talk to me for?"

"Just making sure everything's okay. Do we need to push back the auction? Because I can if I have to."

Derek shook his head, "No. I've got a few pieces done, and I just need to put the finishing touches on one of them. That'll be done today. I've got an idea in my head for another one, too, but if it isn't done by the auction, I'm not going to be too worried about it. I haven't had much time to paint. I've been pretty busy lately."

Peter nodded. Then he said, "You need to have a little faith in yourself, nephew. Like I do."

Derek just nodded. Peter _was_ right; he had always been one of Derek's biggest fans. Since they were so close in age, Peter was like a brother to the kids instead of an uncle. Peter had only been ten when his parents died, making Talia twenty-one, and even though she was super-busy with law school, she stepped up to raise her brother. The Hales were an incredibly tight-knit family.

After ironing out the auction details so Peter could work on arranging things, Derek excused himself to go up to his studio. He wanted to put the finishing touches on the painting he started the day before, and maybe work out the one in his head.

He was pretty zoned out as he painted. With the stereo behind him playing some classic rock, he just let his mind wander, because that was the best thing to happen at times like this. Sometimes Derek was scared of what was in his own mind, but today - today he welcomed those thoughts.

He must've been pretty zoned out, because as he put the finishing touches on his painting, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Phoebe standing there.

"Hey, Papa," she said. "Your painting is really pretty."

"Thanks, Pheebs," Derek responded. "You really like it?"

Phoebe nodded, "I sure do. It's probably one of my favorites that you've ever done."

"Thanks," Derek said again. Then he looked at his oldest daughter, "Is there something you want, princess?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said, nodding. "Uncle Peter wants to take us out for a while. Get some lunch. Maybe go to the park?"

Derek licked his lips and then said, "What does Dad think about it?"

Whenever Derek was busy working, Stiles was usually the one to deal with Peter, to kind of take over, since he knew how important his art was to his husband. But Phoebe shook her head, saying, "He's busy. He's in a meeting with Miss Sheila right now. It sounded pretty important."

Red flags were starting to go up in Derek's head because Sheila was the Secretary of Werewolf Rights, and if they were having an unscheduled meeting right now, something _was_ wrong. Then he nodded.

"Miss Sheila is the Secretary of Werewolf Rights, princess," Derek said, watching his daughter. "So it more than likely _is_ important." He sighed and then said, "Yeah, I think Uncle Peter can take you out. Let me talk to the agents, though."

"Do they _have_ to come, Papa?" Phoebe whined. "Really?"

"We're the First Family, Pheebs, of course I have to make sure you guys are protected. Do you know what would happen if we didn't have any agents accompanying you and something happened to you guys?" When Phoebe shook her head, Derek looked her straight in the eye, "It would kill your dad and me. We would be in so much grief. Because he and I love you guys so very much and I don't know how we would be able to make it without you. Just remember that, okay?"

When Phoebe nodded, Derek contacted Kira, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, and told them to accompany Peter and the kids wherever they wanted to go. After the kids left, including Oliver, who hadn't seemed so sure, but he pretty much went wherever Phoebe did, Derek checked the clock on the wall.

It was after one PM and he figured he should get something to eat. He went into the kitchen and talked to Denise about making him a cheesesteak sandwich. It was what he was hungry for, and Denise was the best cook they'd ever had. She didn't work in the kitchen when John and Talia were in office, but Stiles himself had hired her when he was inaugurated.

He had been sitting at the dining room table, his sketchbook out in front of him and his pencil moving when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up and saw his parents and Laura coming towards him.

"Hey guys," Derek said, snapping his sketchbook closed. "Where've you been?"

"Your dad and I went to the Smithsonian today," Talia said. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"You guys probably went a hundred times the eight years you were in office," he said with a smile. "You didn't get enough then?"

"The thing you don't realize, Der, is that history is always changing. Of course I didn't get enough before. I'll never get enough."

In college, Talia was a double major law and history student. That's actually how she met Claudia Stilinski - they had the same majors. Over the years, they never lost touch, and while Talia went on to become a lawyer and then a Supreme Court judge, Claudia went on to teach college courses. She taught at UCLA when her family lived in California. After John and Talia got elected, she didn't have time to teach anymore, not with her duties as the First Lady. But after John's second term, while they settled back in California, she was teaching again. It was her second love - after her family. Claudia was happiest when she was in a classroom.

"Laur," Derek said, his attention focusing on his sister, "Why is Stiles meeting with Sheila? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you can know about right this minute, Der," Laura said. "And I know that Stiles tells you everything, but I prefer he be the one to tell you, so I don't get into any kind of trouble."

"Is she still here?"

Laura shook her head, "No, she left a few minutes ago. She wants to see Stiles and me later on, but she had to make a run to McDonald's. She said the baby was craving a Big Mac and wouldn't calm down until she had one."

"I remember those days," Derek laughed. And he did. He remembered the four AM runs to the grocery store to pick up Stiles' grape soda and chocolate ice cream, which was one of the pregnancy foods that Derek couldn't understand, but Stiles had craved it up until the day the twins arrived. Derek had a feeling he would never understand it.

"How's the painting going?" Laura asked. "Are they completed yet?"

"Close," Derek said. "Really close. I finished the one I've been working on, but I've got an idea for another. Should be done by the auction."

When Stiles came in for lunch, he kissed Derek on the cheek before ordering his customary bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. He sat down in-between Derek and Laura.

"Just got off the phone with Dad," he said, sounding tired. "They're in DC right now. They want to pop over and see the kids and meet Ollie. I told them Peter had the kids out and he almost sounded concerned."

Derek laughed. Peter had been a bit of a troublemaker in his youth, and he was the fun uncle that everybody wanted to have. Malia had been a teenage pregnancy, and after Corrine dropped her off because she couldn't handle being a mom, Talia helped Peter raise her. That was when he was sixteen, and he had grown up a lot by just taking care of a baby, but he was still the fun one. The uncle that you went to whenever you wanted to do something you knew your parents would object to. And Peter had a hard time telling Derek and Stiles' kids no.

"They know Peter fairly well," Talia said with a laugh. "Even though they know he's a mischief maker, they also know he would die for those kids."

"Yeah, he would," Derek said. "And I think that's the most important thing here."

-x-

When Peter brought the kids home around two o'clock, Derek knew right away where they'd been.e

"You took them to get ice cream, Peter," Derek said accusingly, as Matt gave his papa a hug. "Didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peter said, feigning ignorance. "No idea at all."

"Don't play stupid with me," Derek said, rolling his eyes. "Matty smells like strawberry ice cream."

"Okay, you got me," Peter said, finally admitting it. "I took them to get ice cream. But you said I could take them out."

"To _lunch_. Is ice cream lunch?"

"It's dessert, Papa," Anna said, coming to the rescue. She was always rescuing Peter when he and Derek were having words. "We have to have dessert."

"Well, that was really nice of Uncle Peter, wasn't it?" Derek asked the kids. "Did you thank him?"

After the kids mumbled a thank you, they all scattered. Phoebe said something about walking Charlie, and the rest of the kids said they wanted to go along as well, so they left to do that. That's when Stiles came out.

"Hi, Peter," he said. Then he said to Derek, "I called Mom and Dad. They'll be here in about ten minutes. Where're the kids?"

"Walking Charlie," Derek said. "Hey, earlier Phoebe said you were having a meeting with Sheila. What's going on?"

"That's another reason I wanted Dad here," Stiles said. He started going towards his office and Derek followed him. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"There are a lot of schools trying to discriminate against werewolf students. They want to start a werewolf registry. I'm _not_ about to let that happen. I want to meet with Dad, Talia, Laura, and Sheila. We're meeting right after they get here."

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked. "You're not going to let this happen, are you?"

"Absolutely not," Stiles said fiercely. "We'll come up with a solution."

-x-

When John and Claudia showed up at the white house, John went into the office with Stiles, Talia, and Laura, and Claudia sat and chatted with William and Derek. The kids were still walking Charlie, and the agents were spread about, at their posts. Allison was with the president in his meeting, mostly because Allison was the main person in charge of him. Chris _was_ the head of the Secret Service, but Allison was fiercely protective of Stiles, and had even taken a bullet for him before.

Twice.

"How are you doing, Derek dear?" Claudia asked him. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"It's because you guys live in California and we're here," Derek replied. "I mean, I understand that Beacon Hills is your hometown, and the two of you are very happy there, but we have to be here right now."

Claudia nodded.

"Are you coming to the charity auction?" he asked. Claudia had a love of art; it was something the two of them had in common. "It'd be nice to see you and John there."

Claudia nodded, "Yeah. We're going back to Beacon Hills on Monday, but then, the weekend of your auction, we're coming back out. We were going to ask to stay with you guys that weekend."

"That'd be really great," Derek said. "You know the two of you are always welcome here."

The kids came in not that much later, and when they saw Claudia, they rushed over to her. Phoebe, Zach, Anna, and Matt almost tackled her with hugs.

After the kids hugged her, Claudia stood back up. She looked at Derek as he walked over to Oliver and said, "Ollie, this is Claudia, or MomMom. She's your daddy's mom." He looked at Claudia, "This is Oliver."

"Hey, sweetie," Claudia said, crouching down to look Oliver in the eye, and surprising Derek, Oliver leapt forwards to give her a hug. Claudia hugged him tightly.

"Why don't you sit with us, Ollie?" Claudia asked him after they had separated. "I'd like to get to know you a little bit better."

As Oliver sat with Claudia, they started talking. As Derek watched the two of them, he could smell the satisfaction coming off of Oliver. He wondered how long it'd been since he'd had some attention lavished upon him.

Deciding to go up and work on that painting in his head, Derek went to his studio. He grabbed a new canvas gathered up his paints and turned on his stereo. He wanted to get the painting done by the auction, although he knew that because he set a deadline, he probably wouldn't meet it. Derek had the worst time at keeping deadlines he wasn't sure _why_ it happened that way, but it did.

Time seemed to escape him, so when he felt the tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Denise standing there, he was surprised.

"Really?" Derek asked, blinking a couple of times. "Is it that time already?"

Each member of the family took turns requesting dinner. It was a rotation that Derek had come to a few months prior, when the kids kept complaining that they never got to choose. It cycled through each member of the family, starting with Laura and then going down by age, and then started all over again once it got to Matt. Derek realized hed have to alter the rotation now that they had Oliver.

Denise just nodded, "Yes, sir. What do you want for dinner tonight, Mr. Stilinski-Hale?"

Derek made a face as he thought. Whenever it was his turn to pick dinner, he was never sure what he was hungry for. Finally, he came to a decision. "I'd really like some fish. Your baked salmon is really good."

"And for Phoebe?"

"Is there any eggplant parm left over?" he asked. This was always the hardest part; the werewolves in the family needed the meat, even though they usually had vegetables as well, but there was no such thing as a vegetarian werewolf. Well, at least as far as Derek was aware. The only other person who ate the same thing as Phoebe on occasion was Stiles.

When Denise nodded, Derek said, "That. Heat some of that up for her."

Denise nodded again.

He started painting again, and by the time Malia came to get him for dinner, he had a third of the painting done. It surprised him how easily the inspiration for this one was flowing, honestly. It was something that he was really getting into.

Stiles, Talia, John, and Laura were joining them later on. They were still working on the discrimination problem, and told Denise they'd eat later on. So as Derek, Claudia, William, and the kids were sitting at the table, eating, they chatted with one another. Even though Derek was surrounded by good food and good company, he just couldn't get his mind off Stiles.

What was going to happen? Werewolf discrimination was something that they had been fighting since John was elected for his first term, and now that it was passed onto Stiles, he knew Stiles wouldn't let it go. Since Derek was a werewolf, and so were three of their children, Stiles wasn't going to let this go lightly.

After dinner, as the kids spent some time with Claudia and William, Derek went to the office where he knew Stiles was. It'd been hours since he had seen his husband and was starting to get really worried. Being the president was a big job and Stiles needed some down time sometimes; some stress relief. Since it was after seven, Derek was going to make him take a break.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles said tiredly as he noticed his husband enter the room. The other people in the room looked up.

"Hey babe," he replied. Then he looked at his sister, mother, and father-in-law. "You guys need to take a break. Come on, Stiles, it's been almost six hours since I've seen you. Denise made a great dinner, and you need to eat."

"Whose turn was it to pick? What'd she make?" Laura asked.

"It was mine; she made baked salmon," Derek answered. That received a chorus of _oooohs_ and Derek looked at Stiles.

"I mean it, Stiles. You need to eat."

Stiles nodded and they decided to take a break for dinner. As they sat at the table and ate, Derek joined them.

"Where's Sheila?" Derek asked as Stiles moaned when he took a bite of salmon. Denise's baked salmon was one of Stiles' favorite dishes.

"She left a couple of hours ago. I let her go; she's six months along and needs her rest. I remember those days."

Derek did, too. Along with his crazy cravings, Stiles got tired really fast when he was pregnant. Deaton, the emissary for Talia's pack, had explained that the babies were siphoning Stiles' spark while inside of him and that either one or both of those babies were going to be sparks as well. So when Anna was born a spark, nobody was all that surprised.

By the time dinner was done, it was time for Matt and Oliver to go to bed. Derek decided to read them a bedtime story tonight; it would give Stiles more time to work on a solution for what needed to be done.

"Where's President Daddy?" Matt asked as he lay in bed. It was a bunk bed, as the boys both wanted, and Matt was on the bottom bunk. "He's usually the one who reads to us."

It amused Derek that since Stiles had won the election, Matt insisted on calling Stiles _President Daddy_. It was something that he always called him, and both Derek and Stiles thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I know, buddy," Derek said, answering his son's question, "but he's pretty busy tonight. So I'm going to read to you instead." Derek watched his sons carefully and then said, "Is that okay?"

The boys both nodded.

As Derek made his way through _The Cat in the Hat_ \- requested that night by Matt, who adored anything Dr. Seuss ever wrote - he couldn't get his mind off Stiles. So he started to make plans for that night.

He was only three quarters of the way through when he noticed Matt had already fallen asleep. Oliver was on his way there, and by the time Derek was finished and had closed the book, Oliver was fast asleep as well.

Stiles worked with John, Talia, and Laura until after it was ten PM. Phoebe had gone to bed just half an hour before, telling her papa that she was really tired and wanted to get some rest. Derek had kissed her goodnight and by the time Stiles was finished, Derek was waiting for him.

Derek had decided to be extra romantic and there were rose petals leading into the bathroom, with candles lit everywhere in the room, and Derek had drawn a hot bath for the two of them. Derek figured Stiles could use a break.

When Stiles came into the bedroom, the surprise showed on his face. "What's going on, baby?"

Derek stood, coming over to Stiles and leaning down, capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow and deliberate; Derek just took his time kissing his husband. Stiles moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, and leaned into the kiss.

When they broke apart, taking the opportunity to breathe, Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles smiled at him.

"I drew us a bath," Derek said, after a moment had passed. "I thought you could use the time to relax."

Stiles nodded. "That sounds really nice," he said. "How'd you know it was something that would be good for tonight?"

"Because you're stressed, and I want to make you feel good," Derek said truthfully. He could _always_ tell when Stiles was overly stressed, and hated it that Stiles felt like that.

Derek led them into the bathroom, taking the time to remove their clothes. He got in first, easing into the hot water, and then Stiles followed. Their bathtub was huge; it was something they had taken advantage of more than once in the last four months that they'd been living in the white house. It was probably big enough for five people.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, leaning in to give his husband a kiss on his temple. That kiss turned into a real one, as Derek captured Stiles' lips with his.

He would never get over the taste and feel of Stiles' lips on his own. He could sit and make out with his husband all the time if he'd let him; Stiles' lips so soft and warm, and _Jesus Christ_ , Stiles was so fucking good with his tongue.

The kiss was starting to escalate, and Derek needed to stop that right now, before it went anywhere. The bath was supposed to be relaxing, something that would help Stiles kind of deal with day he'd had. So Derek sat next to him in the bathtub, grabbing a soapy washcloth and running it over Stiles' skin.

"Ooh, you're gonna wash me?" Stiles asked, trying (and failing) to keep the excited edge out of his voice. "Do I look _that_ bad?"

"You don't look bad, Stiles," Derek said. He continued to wash him and then said, "You're stressed. I want to help you with it. You deal with a lot of shit on a daily basis, and this is me, helping you out. Just sit back and enjoy it."

Derek finished washing Stiles, even washing his hair, and then quickly washed himself. After they dried off, they kissed one another hungrily. Derek loved it when he was intimate with his husband, he loved it when they were together this way. They stood in the bathroom for the longest time, in the glow of the candles, and kissed each other like they needed it to breathe.

When Derek broke the kiss to breathe, he grabbed Stiles' hand and led them across the threshold and into their bedroom. He leaned down to capture Stiles' lips once more, and cupped his cheek as he did so. This kiss was slow, deliberate, and they took their time to just kiss one another.

Stiles broke the kiss this time, and when he did so, Derek led him to the bed. "Sit down, baby," Derek said to him. "I want to make you feel good."

Stiles looked at him, seriously, a look in his eye that Derek didn't see all too often anymore; a look that told Derek how much he actually meant to Stiles and how he would do absolutely anything to show that he loved him, "You always do."

When they first got together, those looks were hard for Derek to handle. Nobody had ever looked at him like that, like they would go to the absolute ends of the Earth to make sure he was happy, and who even took into account what Derek was thinking or feeling. So when Stiles did it the first time, it was extremely difficult to process, but as time went by, it was that mere look of adoration that Derek felt warm and fuzzy about.

Stiles did as he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Derek leaned down to leave one more kiss on his lips. This kiss was brief; it was chaste, and Stiles saw it as a promise. A promise of everything.

Dropping to his knees, Derek glanced up at Stiles before leaving little nips and kisses on the inside of his thighs. Stiles was practically trembling with anticipation; Derek could feel it and a surge went through his body. He lived for this, for making his husband feel good.

He licked a stripe up the underside of Stiles' cock, and Stiles let out a moan. Even though the white house wasn't soundproofed, not like their home back in California, Stiles talked just as much, if not more, in the bedroom. Derek always felt a little bad about their kids' enhanced hearing.

Derek licked another stripe up the underside of Stiles' cock before jacking him a couple of times, looking straight into his eyes. A shiver went through Stiles that Derek could actually _feel_ , and it made part of him proud.

When Derek leaned forward and engulfed Stiles with his mouth, Stiles reached down and ran his hands through Derek's dark hair, not pushing or pulling, just feeling. As Derek hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, he glanced up at Stiles, who was sitting on the bed with his head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

As Derek blew him, one of Stiles' hands left Derek's hair and he grabbed one of Derek's hands with his. Without taking his mouth off Stiles' cock, he looked up, and saw the ardent gaze in his eyes. Stiles interlaced their fingers together as Derek put pressure on the underside of his cock, right under the head.

"God, Der, feels so good," Stiles moaned out, and he was close. He was close, and Derek knew it. Derek also knew that he wanted Stiles to fuck him, so even though he really wanted Stiles to come down his throat, he grudgingly pulled off.

Derek went over to the other side of the bed, getting into the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Stiles, and he got excited.

"Ooh, I get to help?" he asked excitedly, and it reminded Derek of their first time together. Derek chuckled at his husband; it was times like these that reminded him how much he loved him.

Derek got on his hands and knees and Stiles knelt on the bed. When Stiles entered him with the first finger, Derek let out a moan of his own. It'd been so long since they had done this properly; usually, it was just a quick thing and Derek prepped himself. But tonight, he wanted to draw this out, to be with Stiles in this way that only he could.

When Stiles added another finger and started to scissor them, Derek started getting lost in the sensation. He started pushing back, fucking himself on Stiles' fingers, and that's when Stiles crooked his fingers _just right_ to his Derek's prostate dead on.

"Oh God," Derek groaned out. "Another, Stiles. Add another finger."

When Stiles added the third finger, he scissored them, just to make sure Derek was good and open, and he was drawing this out until Derek was groaning. "God, Stiles, I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me _now_."

And Stiles loved the demanding tone of Derek's voice. He loved that he wanted it, wanted to be with him this way. Sometimes Stiles could never get over the fact that Derek chose _him_.

Stiles withdrew his fingers, and slapped Derek on the ass playfully. "Get on your back, babe," he said. "I want to see your face."

Stiles noticed Derek nod his head, and he scrambled to do just that. Stiles slicked up his cock and then positioned himself at Derek's entrance.

"God, I just love you so fucking much," Stiles said to him.

"I love you, too, Stiles," Derek said. "More than you even know."

Stiles pushed in slowly, and when he bottomed out, he let out a soft groan. He gave Derek a few moments to adjust to his size before he started thrusting, slow and deep.

Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek as he fucked him, and Derek loved the way that Stiles felt inside of him. Breaking the kiss, he said, "God, Stiles, you feel so fucking good. I love the way you feel inside of me."

"You feel pretty incredible, too, babe," Stiles said, and he started to pick up speed, fucking into him harder and faster. Stiles' head rolled back and when Derek watched his husband's face, he saw nothing but pure elation.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hips roughly as he fucked him harder, and his grip was hard enough that it would've left bruises on him if it were possible. Sometimes Derek cursed his werewolf healing; he would love nothing more than to wear Stiles' bruises. He would love to feel used by his husband.

It wasn't long until his thrusts turned a little sloppy, and Derek was teetering on the edge. He could feel his orgasm, it was so fucking close. "C'mon, Stiles," he said, reaching down to stroke his cock. "I'm so close. C'mon, please make me come."

Stiles started to really fuck into Derek, tilting his hips so that he was hitting his prostate on every thrust. Derek's strokes were getting faster and faster, and he could feel his orgasm, it was so close, and then he let out a low moan as he came over his hand and striped his stomach with white.

Stiles wasn't that far behind him, the clenching of Derek's ass pushing him over the edge.

They just sat there, connected, for a few minutes, Stiles leaning down to capture Derek's lips. As they kissed one another, Stiles found himself so thankful he had such a great husband as Derek.

Stiles withdrew, going into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth to clean them up with. After taking the washcloth into the bathroom again, he blew out the candles that were lit everywhere, and then joined Derek in bed.

"Thank you for that, baby," Stiles said to Derek before he let out a big yawn. "It really helped me."

"Of course I would do something like that for you," Derek said. "I love you, Stiles. I'm always going to be here for you to do whatever you need." And with that, they drifted off.

-x-

Derek was hoping the discrimination thing would get better by the next full moon. But with the full moon in three days, everything was getting worse.

The whole house was on lockdown because there had been several different threats on the president's life, and while they had the whole Secret Service to protect them, even Chris was starting to get a little anxious. And when Chris Argent got nervous, you best damn well be nervous, too, because that meant something was happening. Something big.

"I'm tired of this, Papa," Phoebe whined to him that morning. While being on lockdown was something aggravating to most of the kids, Phoebe hated it because that meant no school. Tutors were brought in to teach the kids, but Phoebe missed school, she missed her friends, she missed her soccer team. She was going stir crazy.

"I know, princess, but we have to make sure you guys are protected. That's the most important thing here, you know; neither your dad nor I would be able to live without you. You guys give us life."

"Wow, Pops, that's really sappy," Zach said, coming up behind him and Phoebe. "Please tell me you weren't always this dorky."

"It may sound dorky to you now, buddy, but someday you're going to have kids of your own and you'll feel the exact same way we do," Derek said with a laugh. "Anyway, you can't go out. I'm sorry. If you want something, we can have it brought in, but we can't risk you guys going out and something happening to you."

"Daddy goes out," Anna said, coming up to them as well. Derek nodded.

"I know he does, angel, but that's because your dad has speeches and things to make. He's gotta run the country. Just because people have threatened him doesn't mean his job stops."

The kids all groaned.

"What are we gonna do for the full moon, Pops?" Zach asked him after a moment had passed. "We usually go over to Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson's property to run. We aren't going to be able to do that this time...are we?"

"I haven't figured out all the details yet," Derek answered. "I mean, Uncle Boyd, Uncle Isaac, and Aunt Erica are all werewolves, and they could go on the run with us, I suppose. Let me talk to your dad about it."

The full moon runs were a big deal to Derek. He remembered growing up in Beacon Hills, and since Talia and William had that property next to the preserve, they had all that space to run during the full moons. Even though William was human, and so were his family, they would be there, too, and hang out with one another. They would have a cookout, grill food and talk with one another while Talia took the werewolves out and they would shift to their wolf forms and run through the preserve.

Derek had started that tradition with his kids, too. The property Lydia and Jackson had bought several years ago, right after Lydia was appointed a judge, was next to a wooded area, and it was a great place to run during the full moons. They often took Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, since they were werewolves, but Derek wasn't sure if Stiles would agree to their full moon run since Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were usually shifted as well.

And while Derek _technically_ could do what he wanted to, he wanted to get it okayed by Stiles. Stiles did a lot of worrying about Derek and their kids, and Derek wanted to make Stiles' life easier and for him to worry less, not more.

Derek looked around and noticed he didn't see Matt or Oliver anywhere. He motioned for Malia to come over.

"Have you seen the boys? Matt and Ollie?"

She nodded. "Matt's in the game room with Kira. She bet him that he couldn't beat her in Wii Bowling. They've been there for most of the days, since Matt finished his schoolwork."

Derek laughed; that sounded like Kira. She had quickly become one of the kids' favorite agents since she seemed to be playful enough to do things like that. She played games with them and sat and gossiped with them and even went to the arcade with Zach. And yeah, the other agents went as well, but Kira played the games _with_ Zach - something the other agents never did.

"But, Derek, we have a problem," Malia continued, and Derek was on high alert.

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" he asked automatically. "What about Stiles?"

"Calm down, Der, they're fine," Malia said. "Stiles is on his way back, too. Chris and Allison are both with him."

Stiles had just spent the last three days at a rally in New York, for werewolf rights. The kids and Derek had to stay behind, just because of the threats, but what Derek had said to Anna was true - Stiles' job didn't stop just because people had threatened his life.

"Where's Oliver?"

"That's the problem, Der. He's in his room. And he won't come out. Every time anyone goes in there, he growls at them. I think it's the full moon."

"Probably," Derek said. "Sasha told me he hasn't been able to control the shift yet. Let me go talk to him."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Malia asked, sounding worried. "Do you need any backup?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I don't. I'm the alpha, after all."

"I really hate it when you say that," Malia said. Derek chuckled.

He went down the hall, to the room that Matt and Oliver shared, and when he peeked inside, he saw Oliver crouched in a corner, a pillow and blanket behind him. Derek took a deep breath before entering the room.

When Oliver growled at him, Derek decided he'd try to talk to him. Flashing his eyes and going alpha on anyone was a last resort, and even though some alphas depended on it, Derek only did those kinds of things when nothing else worked.

"Hey, buddy," Derek said hesitantly, moving slowly. "You wanna talk about it?"

He just got another growl.

"Ollie, it's the moon that's doing this," He said. He moved towards him a little more, going slowly, trying not to spook the boy. "Full moon is in three days and you're starting to feel the effects of it."

"I know," Oliver said, still watching Derek closely, with a look on his face that almost looked murderous. "This happens every month."

"It's going to be okay, buddy," Derek said. "We're gonna get through this together."

"I can't control it, Papa," Oliver said lowly, like he didn't want to make too much noise. "Maybe you shouldn't have adopted me. All the other kids, they can control it. I can't. I'm dangerous."

"Who said you're dangerous?" Derek asked, reaching Oliver and crouching down to look him in the eye. "Someone here?"

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head. "The kids back at St. V's. They always said I had to be chained up because I was dangerous. And I am, Papa. I can't hurt you guys."

"And you won't," Derek said.

"Do you still feel the moon?" Oliver asked him suddenly. His question surprised Derek; he wasn't expecting it. "As grown up as you are?"

"I most definitely do," Derek answered. "I just have a few more years' practice than you do. You'll get control. Someday, the moon won't seem to phase you as much."

"Maybe I'll never be able to control it," Oliver said. Derek noticed the tears in the boy's eyes, and he could smell how sad he was. "It might never happen for me."

"Of course it will," Derek said. He licked his lips and then looked at his son. "It's going to come to you, buddy. It just might take a little more time than for other people. You have to find an anchor. Find that thing to tie you to your humanity."

"I don't have anything," Oliver said, and his eyes flashed yellow. "I don't have anything to tie me to that."

"You have us, Ollie. I know you're not used to having people who care, since you've only been with us for less than a month, but we're not leaving you, buddy. Not ever."

"How do I know that, though? I've had people take me home from St. V's before. They always send me back."

And that just made Derek angry. Both he and Stiles felt that if you took a kid home, you kept that kid, you loved that kid like they were your own. You chose that child, and just because they were a little difficult at first did not mean you were allowed to give up on them.

"We're not gonna send you back, buddy," Derek said. "We signed the adoption papers, remember? With Aunt Lydia? We're not sending you back. You're stuck with us."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. Derek recognized the look in the boy's eyes; it was the look that he had seen in Phoebe's for the first few months she was a Stilinski-Hale. Oliver was afraid to hope, after that if he let his guard down, something bad was going to happen. He couldn't show vulnerability. And it made Derek furious that such a small child had already learned that in his short life.

"I'm positive. Can you hear my heartbeat?"

When Oliver nodded, Derek said, "Did it stutter? Did it do that thing where it skips because someone is lying to you?" When Oliver shook his head, Derek said, "That's because I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth. Your dad and I love you, and we want you with us always. Okay? You're one of us."

This time, when Oliver started to shed tears, they were happy ones, tears of relief. Slowly, his claws started to shrink and his eyes returned to their normal hue of brown. He took a deep breath and then climbed into Derek's lap.

And for a long time, Derek sat in Matt and Oliver's bedroom, just holding the boy. He never wanted to let him go.

-x-

The day of the full moon, Derek was on edge.

And he had had control of his wolf side for years, but for some reason, today he was just consumed by the anger. He wasn't sure if it was because of the full moon, but today, he was just super-pissed off.

That morning, Derek went on his normal run. It had been a couple of days since the lockdown, and the threats had subsided a bit, so the kids and Derek were allowed to leave, as long as they had agents with them. Stiles wasn't too worried about Derek, since he had his werewolf senses, and he took Malia and Kira with him no matter where he went.

Stiles had breakfast with his kids that Saturday morning, and they talked about what they were going to do that night.

"Did Pops talk to you, Dad?" Zach was asking as he finished his pancakes. "About tonight?"

Stiles nodded. "You know your papa and I talk about everything," he said to him. "Do you want to go running at Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson's tonight?"

Zach nodded. Stiles knew he would; Derek had taken him running on the full moon ever since Zach was old enough to do the shift. It was a tradition that the two of them had shared. And Matt was able to do the full shift since last year, so he started sharing the tradition, too. And Stiles wanted nothing more than for Oliver to join in as well.

"If Uncle Boyd, Aunt Erica, Uncle Isaac, and Aunt Kira go with you, then you can," Stiles answered.

"Aunt Kira's a kitsune, Dad," Zach said. Stiles could tell he was clearly confused. "She can't shift."

"Exactly," Stiles said. "Aunt Allison's going to go, too. I want them both there just in case. Besides, Aunt Lydia and Emma are going to be home, and with them as close to us as they are, they should be protected as well."

Stiles had talked it over with Lydia and Jackson. While Lydia had scoffed at him, Jackson had told Stiles it was a good idea. While Jackson Whittemore hadn't been the greatest teenager, he had grown up a lot and you could really tell he cared about his family. He had told Stiles more than once that he couldn't live without his wife and daughter.

Zach nodded.

When Derek returned from his run that morning - which, he had taken an extra long run, trying to get rid of all the anger that was brewing in his body - the kids had all scattered. Phoebe and Anna were hanging out in the theater part of the white house; Stiles had gotten ahold of the right people and was able to get them to play _10 Things I Hate About You_ , which was Phoebe's all-time favorite movie. Zach had gone up to the game room right after breakfast, and he was playing with Kira. Because Kira would always go to the arcade with Zach, he had a soft spot for her, and he loved playing games with her. They had also taken Matt up there with them. And Oliver was in his room; he was spending an inordinate amount of time in there, just because he was afraid that he was going to lash out and hurt one of his siblings. Stiles knew it would pass; he was giving him time, but then again, he was checking on him every little while, just to make sure.

Derek pecked Stiles on the cheek and then went in to shower. Stiles motioned for Malia and Jordan, who had gone running with him, to come forward, and they did.

"Thanks for going, Jordan," Stiles had said, watching him closely. "I know you haven't been in the field in forever, but we kind of need everyone for this. I am still worried about those threats."

"Things are going to be fine, sir," Jordan said. "Your family is safe with us."

"I know," Stiles said, "but I'm still worried about them. I'm allowed to worry about my husband and kids. It's a man's prerogative."

Jordan nodded.

"Where there any problems?" Stiles asked, looking in-between Jordan and Malia. Malia shook her head.

"Nope. I think people are surprised to see you guys out so soon, though," Malia gave Stiles a look. "The threats are still out there, aren't they, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed, "I talked it over with Chris. There's no need to hide out here. Especially since the rally in New York, there haven't been any other threats. So he thought it was okay. Just...keep an eye on them, okay? Just in case?"

"You know I will," Malia said. "You guys are family."

"And the rest of us feel the same way, sir," Jordan said. "I've been around since your dad was president. You're pretty much my family."

Stiles smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"Chris does want us to keep an extra eye on you guys, though, Stiles," Malia said. "Just in case."

"Good idea," Stiles said. "Just try to be discreet, yes? That way the kids don't feel so...protected?"

"I thought that was the idea, sir," Jordan said, like he didn't understand what Stiles was trying to say. Stiles nodded.

"I know that. But, speaking from experience, I know what it feels like when you have people hovering over you all the time. Why do you think I ditched detail so much when Dad was the president? Because I couldn't stand that hovering feeling. Give them space...but not too much, okay?"

Both Jordan and Malia nodded.

After dismissing them, Stiles decided to check on Derek. He went into their room first, and was surprised Derek was in there, a book in his hands. He was lounging on the bed, but Stiles knew he was hanging on by a thread.

"Hey, Der," Stiles said hesitantly. "Is everything okay?"

Derek looked up, his eyes briefly flashing crimson. Derek closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will his control back, and when he opened them, they were once again his normal hue of green. "I don't know what's happening, Stiles. I just...it's really hard for me for some reason."

"I know the reason," Stiles said, and even thought Derek knew he shouldn't have been surprised, he was. "It's because people are threatening us. Your mate, your kids, your family. Your wolf is feeling this need to protect all of us, just because that's what an alpha does."

"You're so smart, Stiles," Derek said, setting his book down. He stood, coming over to Stiles, and that's when he hugged him. Derek held him close, running his nose up and down Stiles' neck, nuzzling him. "I should've known that was the reason."

"It's gonna be okay, big guy," Stiles said. When they broke apart, Stiles looked at Derek, "We're here, and we're fine. Are you going to take the boys to Jackson and Lydia's for your annual full moon run? Zach was asking earlier."

"I want to," Derek said. "But I want you there, too. You, Phoebe, and Anna. Do you think you guys could come along?"

"I'm pretty sure I can talk them into it," Stiles said, after thinking it over for a minute. "I'd love to come and see Jackson and Lydia, and since Jackson's the only wolf in that family, Phoebe and Anna can spend time with Emma. Those girls are practically attached at the hip as it is." Stiles watched Derek for a good moment before saying, "You sure you want to do this, Der? Because we don't have to if it's too much for you."

"I need this, Stiles," Derek said. He watched Stiles' eyes with his own. "The full moon run is a tradition. And the full moon is the time I need to be with family. This is Ollie's first full moon with us, and I think it would be nice to establish this tradition early with him. He already feels like he doesn't fit in."

"Why's that?" Stiles asked, alarmed. "Did we do something wrong?"

Derek shook his head, "No. He's going through that thing Phoebe went through when we first adopted her. People took him back to St. Vincent's, Stiles. People took him home and then decided they didn't want him after all. He's scared. And I want us to do a bunch of things together as a family so it can kind of cement it in his head that we want him. That we're not going to take him back just because things get difficult."

"I think that's a great idea, babe," Stiles said, smiling. "Absolutely terrific."

-x-

"Do we _have_ to?" Phoebe whined at Derek. "Really?"

Derek had just told her that all the kids were going over to Lydia and Jackson's that night. With Phoebe being just human and Anna being a spark, they didn't shift or have fangs and claws, not like the werewolves of the family. She usually spent the night of the full moon in her room, listening to music, the volume cranked up.

Before Phoebe joined the Stilinski-Hales, she was afraid of werewolves. So afraid of them that she refused to go to school the day of the full moon, even when she was at St. Vincent's. They knew of her fear, and felt it was rational, considering that her parents had died a violent death because of a pack of werewolves. It had been so bad that Phoebe almost didn't want to be adopted by them, but then she got to know Derek a little bit more, and she started to really understand him. And even though she had been a Stilinski-Hale for almost two years now, she still had certain trust issues when it came to werewolves. She trusted her papa and her brothers, but still had a little bit of an irrational fear when it came to them. It took a lot of time and work for her to open up to Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

"Yes, Pheebs. I need you to do this for me, okay? You and Anna can go, and Emma's gonna be there. The three of you can hang out and do whatever it is that you do with another when you are together. I just need to be around everyone in the family right now."

"Is this because you're the alpha, Papa?" Phoebe asked. "Is something wrong?"

"With all of the threats that we've been dealing with, Pheebs, I need to make sure that my family is protected. That's part of the alpha in me. I need to make sure you guys are safe. And I know you will be at Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson's house, considering we're taking every one of the agents who are available."

"Aunt Kira, too?" Phoebe asked, her face lighting up. She loved every one of the agents, but Kira was her favorite - which was pretty much a solid theme with all of the kids.

"Yes, her too. She can hang out with you, Anna, and Emma. How does that sound?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Great. We'll spend the night there, so you might want to pack a bag. I'm going to tell Anna the same thing. We'll leave here in a couple of hours, so get everything around."

They spent the night of the full moon at Jackson and Lydia's all the time, a tradition starting their very first full moon in the white house. Lydia and Jackson had bought their house when Lydia was sworn in as a judge, and it was huge. There were at least two guest rooms in it but whenever they stayed over because of the full moon, the pack ended up just snuggled together in one big puppy pile in the family room, on the floor.

After talking to Phoebe, Derek went to talk to Oliver. He hadn't talked to the little boy in a while, and since his anger was starting to subside just a little, he thought he should check on him. When he got there, Oliver was on the floor, over by the wall, like he had been a couple of days ago. Derek carefully entered the room and watched him.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked hesitantly. Oliver looked up at him.

"This isn't a good idea, Papa," Oliver said to him, his eyes briefly flashing their werewolf yellow. "I can't control it, and I'm gonna hurt someone."

"You're not," Derek said adamantly. "I know you're not."

"How do you know?"

Derek went over to Oliver, sitting down on the floor and pulling Oliver into his lap. He held him close and then said, "I know you're not because you don't want to hurt anyone. You're afraid of hurting people, and that fear is going to help you keep a handle on your human side. I know you wouldn't hurt me, you wouldn't hurt Dad, you wouldn't hurt any of your brothers and sisters. You are going to eventually find an anchor and I know you're going to get through this."

Oliver glanced back at Derek's face and then said, "Papa, are you sure? Like, really sure?"

Derek nodded confidently. "I sure am, buddy," he said. "You're not gonna hurt us. And even if you try, we've all the protection we need. Aunt Erica, Uncle Boyd, and Uncle Isaac are all werewolves, and they're gonna help us out. It's going to be okay. Okay?"

Silently, Oliver nodded.

"We're going to spend the night with Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson," Derek said, sliding Oliver off of his lap so he could stand up. "I've already packed a bag for you and Matty, but if you need to take your own pillow or something, then you'd better take it."

Oliver nodded.

It took a few hours to get all the kids around, but with the agents' help, they managed. Alexander drove them to Jackson and Lydia's house, and when they arrived, Jackson greeted them at the door.

"Aunt Lydia's making dinner," he said to the kids as the agents took their stuff up to one of the guest rooms. They would hang out in the family room, but there wasn't a need to keep everything with them. "It should be ready soon. Until then, however, you guys wanna play a video game?"

When the boys nodded eagerly, Jackson took them into the family room. He had a lot of games that both Matt and Oliver could play, considering they were so young, because whether people believed it or not, Jackson loved casual games. He did play serious games, though; there were several nights that Stiles and Jackson connected to play Call of Duty on their Xboxes. Even with that, though, Jackson kept the casual games around mostly for the boys, but he played them as well. He was a big fan of Mario Kart, although nobody outside the house knew that.

After they left, Emma came down the stairs and hugged Phoebe and Anna in turn, and then grabbed them by the hands and led them up to her bedroom. Stiles decided to go into the kitchen to visit Lydia while Derek went outside.

Chris, Isaac, and Boyd went outside with Derek while Kira, Allison, and Erica went up with the girls. Jordan decided to stick around in the family room with the boys, and Danny stayed in the kitchen with Lydia and Stiles. Danny had been a friend of Lydia and Stiles' since high school and Stiles had appointed him into the Secret Service after he was inaugurated, primarily to head up their cyber division, but he could fight if he really needed to. He would do anything to make sure Stiles and his family remained safe.

Derek licked his lips and looked around, taking a moment to just listen. When Chris opened his mouth to ask Derek what he was doing, Isaac put his hand on his forearm. Chris looked at him quizzically, but Isaac just subtly shook his head.

Then Derek started to run, and Boyd followed behind him. They were both half-shifted, and Isaac stayed behind with Chris.

Chris had never been to a full moon run before, so he looked at Isaac curiously. "What are they doing?" he asked him.

"They're checking the perimeter," Isaac said. "First, he was listening, that's why I shushed you. He was listening to see if he could hear anyone near here. Since Mr. and Mrs. Martin-Whittemore live so far out of town, we don't really have to worry about city noises, but he needs to double check and make sure there is nobody out there. That's the alpha in him."

"Does he do this every time?" Chris asked, watching Isaac closely. Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, but this time it's going to be a little more extensive, since the threats on their lives. He's going to take a little more time patrolling, just to make sure there's no one hiding there. That's why he took Boyd with him."

Chris nodded.

While Derek was checking the woods, Lydia was in the kitchen, cooking, and Danny and Stiles were sitting at the kitchen table. "You sure this is going to be edible, Lyds?" Stiles teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, Stilinski, I'm way better at this than my mom is," Lydia said, stirring the noodles. They were having spaghetti, and Danny suspected that was because it was one of the only things Lydia was good at making.

"That's not very hard, Lyds," Danny piped up. "Your mom can't even boil water, so it doesn't take much to be better than her."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at him and then said, "You pipe down, Mahealani. Nobody asked you."

Once dinner was finished, they waited until Derek was done securing the perimeter before they started eating. They sat at the kitchen table and talked while having good food.

At Lydia's insistence, the agents ate with them. There was room at the kitchen table for them, and the few that didn't fit sat at the kitchen island counter.

"Erica, Boyd, Isaac," Stiles said during dinner, "are you guys going to go running with Derek and the boys?"

"Do you need us to, Mr. President?" Erica asked. "Because we can."

"I want to know if you want to, Eri," Stiles said. "What do you guys want?"

"I want to run," Isaac said, and Boyd nodded. "The wolf really wants to run."

Erica nodded, too.

"Okay. Then the three of you can run with Derek and the boys. Kira," Stiles said, looking at Kira, and she looked back at him expectantly," I want you to be up in the bedroom with the girls."

"Can Uncle Danny come, too?" Phoebe asked. Whenever they hung out together, the girls always wanted Danny to come, too, because he was one of the only agents that would talk boys with them. They loved gossiping with him, and they often put on movies and talked about boys. The girls loved it.

"If he wants," Stiles said. When Phoebe looked at Danny, he nodded.

"Sure, Pheebs, I'd love to."

That left Chris, Allison, and Jordan. "I want you three to be with Lydia and me. Since it's only going to be the two of us, I'm not really worried about a lot of extra security. Besides that, Lydia's pretty badass."

"Daddy said a bad word!" Matt exclaimed. "Where's your quarter?"

Derek grinned as Stiles huffed out a sigh. That was mostly for show; he knew that if he swore around the kids, he owed Matt a quarter. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out fifty cents, since it was more fair to start giving Oliver one as well.

He gave a quarter to each other boys, and they cheered.

After dinner was finished, they all separated. The wolves were only half-shifted, just because Oliver wouldn't be able to do the full shift yet, not until he could find an anchor and keep control a little bit better. Derek wanted it to be fair and he wanted them all to be able to run together. When the moon rose into the sky, they took off, leaving Stiles, Lydia, and the agents behind them.

Lydia handed Stiles a bottle of beer and they sat down at the picnic table. Chris, Allison, and Jordan sat with them, and as they sat there, they chatted like they were old friends.

The night went without a hitch. By midnight, Derek and Boyd were coming out of the woods with Oliver and Matt.

"Where's Zach? And Erica and Isaac?" Stiles asked, slightly worried. Derek shook his head.

"They're fine," Derek said. "But Ollie and Matt are exhausted. Ally, do you want to stay in there with them? You can read your book."

Allison was an avid reader, but since she was usually assigned to look after the president, she didn't get much time to read. She looked at Derek, "It's just _To Kill a Mockingbird_ ," she said.

"Are you re-reading it, or is the something you're reading for the first time?" Lydia asked. Allison had piqued her interest, considering Lydia was also an avid reader, and she loved the classics.

"This is probably the fifteenth time I'm re-reading it," Allison answered.

Lydia nodded.

Derek and Boyd took Oliver and Matt into the family room and laid them on the couch in there. They covered them up with the quilt Lydia kept on the back of the couch, and Allison grabbed her book out of her bag and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

Derek and Boyd shifted once more, this time the full shift, and ran back into the woods, and Stiles just watched them go.

Stiles decided he wanted to go to bed around two AM, and since Zach was the only kid running now, he figured Derek could handle it. He went upstairs to tell the girl that they should head to bed, but by the time he got there, Emma, Phoebe, and Anna were lying on the floor, next to one another, sound asleep. Kira was lying with them, and Danny was sitting up, typing away on his tablet.

"Hey, Mr. President," Danny whispered, noticing Stiles' presence there. "How's everything going tonight? You sure are up late."

"I'm heading to bed just now," Stiles said.

"Where are Matt and Ollie?"

"They're on the couch. I'm gonna lie on the floor. I had Lydia put down a blanket and a few pillows. Derek and Zach are still with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac in the woods, but I just checked and Allison's asleep in an armchair in the family room. I just wanted to check on the girls."

"I've got all night duty tonight," Danny said. "Kira'd been up since five AM, so she was knocked out almost immediately."

"Keep my girls safe, okay, Danny? And Emma, too."

"Of course, Mr. President," Danny said, nodding. "I always will."

-x-

Stiles woke up briefly at four AM, when Derek kissed him on the forehead and laid down next to him. Stiles rearranged himself so his head was lying on Derek's chest, and he felt Zach lie down on the other side of Derek. Stiles leaned up to give Derek a peck on the lips and then laid his head back down.

At six o'clock, he came to once more when the agents who were on night detail were trading places with the ones on days. Chris, Jordan, and Danny all went into the Martin-Whittemores' two separate guest rooms to sleep. Chris in one and Jordan and Danny in the other. Stiles could hear KIra up at the kitchen table, drinking coffee with Lydia.

He wasn't sure when he fell back asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was waking up another time to see all the kids had made their way into the puppy pile. Phoebe was next to him, and Anna was next to Zach, and Emma was in-between Zach and Derek. How that happened, Stiles had no clue, but then chuckled when he noticed Oliver and Matt were practically on top of him and Derek. Jackson was even lying next to Phoebe.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and going into the kitchen, where Allison was making breakfast.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked her.

"Almost eleven," came Lydia's reply. She was sitting at the kitchen island counter, doing the crossword puzzle in the day's newspaper. "You slept a long time."

"Not everyone can be like you, Lyds, Mrs. I-only-need-four-hours-of-sleep-and-then-I'm-good Martin-Whittemore." When Lydia gave him a look, Stiles laughed. "Okay, so that name isn't a good one, but I'm still waking up."

"Mr. President, do you want eggs and bacon?" Allison asked. "I can make you some."

"Yes, Ally, please. Once Derek smells food he'll be getting up." Stiles watched Lydia for a moment, "You got anything meatless that Pheebs can have to eat?"

"Is she vegan or vegetarian?" Lydia asked. "I always forget."

"She eats dairy," Allison said. "So just meatless."

"I've got a few options," Lydia said. "Why don't you make her eggs and toast?"

"That works," Stiles said. "Make that for Phoebe, Ally, please." Allison nodded.

One of the things that Stiles like best about Allison being one of the agents that went with them places was that she cooked like a gourmet chef. She loved cooking and did it often, and whenever they went on vacation and didn't take Denise with them - which, it happened all the time, because Stiles and Derek were adamant that they could live without her cooking - Allison always took over the kitchen.

And just like Stiles predicted, as soon as Derek smelled the eggs and bacon, he was up and in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned in to give Stiles a kiss. Lydia handed Derek the paper - or, most of it, just not what she was busy doing the crossword on - and he sat in-between her and Stiles.

"How'd you sleep, babe?" Stiles asked him. Derek just shrugged and let out a low growl.

And something Stiles should've remembered, because he'd been with Derek for the last fourteen years, was that the morning after the full moon, Derek needed coffee and just a little bit of time before he started talking with anyone. But then Allison looked back and said, "Mr. Stilinski-Hale, you want some breakfast?"

"What's on the menu?" Derek asked, setting down his coffee cup so he could leaf through the papers that Lydia handed him.

"Eggs and bacon. Toast, if you want some."

"Sound good. Yes, I'd love some."

Stiles reached over and lowered the paper that was still in Derek's hand, and looked at his husband incredulously.

"What, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"So, you're nice to Allison, but not me? I'm your freaking _husband_ , Derek Stilinski-Hale."

Derek took another drink of his coffee and then said, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm just feeling the after effects of the moon. It'll subside eventually."

Stiles nodded, "That's better."

Within the next couple of hours, everybody else was up and moving. After Jackson got up and gave Lydia a kiss, he told her he was going to go running. Derek said he wanted to join him, and so did Kira, Malia, and Jordan.

Jordan was the trainer, but Chris had been integrating him back into duty as detail because they needed him around sometimes. It would add more muscle to the agents, if they ever needed it.

"Daddy," Phoebe said while she was eating breakfast," does this mean the lockdown is completely over?"

"It's been done for a while, princess," Stiles said.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure I get to go to school tomorrow. I'm already behind in soccer practice."

Stiles chuckled, but then said, "You will most definitely go to school tomorrow, Pheebs. I promise."

-x-

Before they really knew it, time had flown by and it was the weekend of the auction. That Friday, John and Claudia were flying in to spend the weekend, and the kids were all excited.

That afternoon, Derek had another class at St. Vincent's, and this time, Phoebe, Anna, and Oliver had all wanted to go with hi. That actually made Derek really happy; he had a passion for art, and was overly excited when he saw his kids sharing in that passion.

Stiles had a lot on his plate right now. He was busy looking for a solution to this werewolf discrimination problem, so Derek wasn't worried about taking Phoebe, Anna, and Oliver to St. Vincent's with him. He knew that Matt and Zach would be looked after by the agents, and he had a class to teach.

When Derek was teaching his class this time, Oliver, Anna and Phoebe were also painting. Derek taught different classes; sometimes it was drawing, sometimes it was painting, and he even did classes with such things as pastels and even clay. And even though it'd only been about two months since he took Oliver home with him, he could already see a difference in the boy.

Kira, Malia, Erica, and Isaac were with them this time, because since there were four of them, Stiles had talked Derek into taking four agents with him. Derek could really appreciate how Stiles worried about him and their children.

When they arrived back at the white house that afternoon, they saw Claudia in the sitting room, lounging on the couch and reading a book.

"Auction's tomorrow, Der," Claudia said, lowering her book when she heard Derek come into the room. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah," he said. "Even though Peter disagrees with me, I honestly don't think anyone's going to spend much money on my art. It's really not all that great."

"You are the biggest critic you have, Derek," she said to him, watching him closely. She marked her page and put the book down on the end stand by the couch. "I've always noticed that about you. You are totally overly-critical of everything you've ever created."

"I just want it to be good," Derek answered her. "That's all. I could live with nobody wanting my art, you know. I just want to create something to be proud of."

"And Peter doesn't believe that, does he?" Claudia asked, and Derek could see it in her eyes, the look that said she would totally go and kick his ass if he did. "I mean, really?"

"Peter's trying to tell me how Stiles is changing history every single day and how we, as his family, are a part of that. How my art is somehow a part of history now. It's just really hard for me to believe."

"You know that's true, though, right, Derek? He's totally and completely correct this time."

Derek nodded.

The night before the auction, Derek didn't sleep very well. He was such he wasn't nervous, but as he sat up in bed that night with his sketchpad, drawing his sleeping husband, he was starting to think otherwise.

He glanced at the clock. Three AM. He was thankful that the auction was Saturday night, and he had time to sleep during the day if he really needed it, but he also knew that Oliver and Matt would want to spend as much time with him as they could, because they weren't going to the auction. For one, it was starting at eight, which was the time that they usually went to bed, and for two, he knew the auction would just bore them. He'd already talked to Boyd and Isaac about staying with the boys.

Oliver was settling in nicely, though. A smile came to Derek's face as he thought about his new son. It had now been three months since Oliver came to live with the Stilinski-Hales, and they had their ups and downs, it was true, but he was settling in nicely. He had his days where he was sure that they were just going to give him up, but Derek and Stiles had gone through that when they adopted Phoebe, too. It just angered the both of them when they realized Oliver was only six years old, but he knew how cold and cruel the world could be.

Around five AM, he put his sketchpad away so he could get some sleep. As he snuggled up to his sleeping husband's back, Derek had a good feeling about the auction.

-x-

"Jackson doesn't want to go to the auction tonight," Lydia was telling Derek that afternoon. It was agreed upon that she and Emma would come over to dress with the girls, to get their hair and makeup done by Allison, who had a passion for those kinds of things. Lydia was standing in the hallway, dressed up in a very expensive-looking Versace gown, her strawberry blonde hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. "He didn't want to tell you, in case it hurt your feelings, but he wants to spend the night with Ollie and Matt."

"That's fine," Derek answered. "I don't know why he would hesitate to tell me something like that. Matty and Ollie love his company - honestly, Ollie talks about Jackson more than he does anyone else, and it's both kind of cute and kind of annoying."

Lydia laughed. "It's 'cause of that first day," she said, watching Derek closely. "You know how Jackson bonded with him. With them both being adopted and everything. It eased Ollie - you noticed that, too, right?" When Derek nodded, Lydia continued, "I'm just glad Ollie can bond with someone. He's been through hell. Did you read the file?"

Derek nodded.

"He's been through hell," Lydia repeated. "But he seems to be settling in nicely."

Derek nodded again. "He's doing quite well," he agreed. "We had a little trouble the first couple of full moons, but he's doing a lot better now."

"Did he get an anchor?" she asked him, intrigued. "Do you know what it is?"

"You know an anchor is personal, Lyds," Derek said. "You don't go around asking werewolves what their anchor is. A lot of them get offended by it."

Everybody knew that Derek's anchor was Stiles; it wasn't something that he hid. Anybody who knew him knew how much Derek's family meant to him and how he wanted nothing more than for them to be happy and healthy. And ever since Derek and Stiles were young, Derek had felt a pull to his husband. Even when they were just friends, Derek wanted Stiles to be happy and healthy.

To be honest, looking back at it now, Derek should've realized his feelings for Stiles a lot sooner than he did.

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you," Lydia pointed out. "I was just being curious anyway. Everybody knows what your anchor is."

"I don't make a point in trying to hide it," Derek said. "I know everyone knows that Stiles is my anchor, and it doesn't bother me to tell people. But Zach doesn't want people to know what his anchor is, because he's afraid to that someone could use it against him."

And for the fact that Zach's anchor was his sister. Anna and Zach had always been close, being twins and everything, but Zach once told Derek that he would do absolutely anything for his sister. It was something that Derek could understand.

"But to answer your question, yes, I know what Ollie's anchor is, and yes, he did find one, and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is."

Lydia just shrugged.

The auction was a success, they found out at the end of the night. The money was going to the foster care foundation that Stiles set up earlier that year, and the money was going to be distributed to different residential foster care facilities. St. Vincent's was on that list, and Derek was going to have a talk with Sasha to buy better bags, like he had told her when he took Oliver home.

At the end of the night, when they were back at the white house, with the agents carrying in the kids who fell asleep - which were Anna, Phoebe, and Emma - Stiles looked at Derek and said, "We're gonna make it, right, Der? We did pretty well for ourselves?"

Derek pulled Stiles a little closer with a hand on his hip and kissed his temple, "Yeah, Stiles. We did excellent for ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much research on the president, the white house, and the Secret Service for this fic, but I know I didn't write everything realistically. I'm still inordinately proud of this piece, though, and I hope you guys liked it. There will be more to come.
> 
> For anybody who's interested, I'm now taking prompts at [my tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
